


Winter Song

by flowerfan



Series: Lost Boys Life [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Agents of SHIELD/minor, Broadway star!Kurt, Homophobia, Klaine Advent 2017, M/M, Phone Sex, Telepathy, aftermath of coming out as a vampire, and Cooper is a good guy, canon compliant except for the whole vampire thing, not gruesome, performance at McKinley, pop star!Blaine, threatened violence against vampires, vampire!Blaine isn't violent, vampire!blaine, vampires like private schools
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-09 07:09:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 20,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12882717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerfan/pseuds/flowerfan
Summary: A story that picks up where “A Lost Boy Comes Out” left off:  After Blaine comes out (as a vampire), things aren’t as easy as he and Kurt had hoped they would be.  Written for Klaine Advent 2017.





	1. Attachment

Prompt: Attachment

Kurt stretches and blinks, looking over at the clock next to his bed. It’s almost midnight, and Blaine is still holed up in their music room down the hall, going over a new song he wants to record with Cooper. The reaction to their latest EP, _Lost Boys Life,_ has been overwhelmingly positive, at least from their fans, and it’s spurred a burst in creativity in Blaine that Kurt hasn’t seen in years.

Kurt smiles to himself, thinking of how elated Blaine was when they were walking home yesterday and stopped to look at a holiday display in the window of their favorite music store. Blaine and Cooper’s EP was prominently displayed, standing out from among all the celebrity Christmas albums and tired re-makes of carols. It’s not Blaine’s first success – he’s been wowing audiences on Broadway and over the airwaves for almost ten years now, at least in this iteration of himself – but this one is special. It’s what he used to reveal his secret to the world, and now everyone knows the truth. Blaine Anderson is a vampire.

Out vampires are still pretty rare in the U.S. There aren’t many vampires to begin with, and it’s not all that hard for them to pass as human. So most have chosen to avoid the potential danger that comes with being different. It was hurting Blaine, though, to keep this secret for so long, and Kurt had been entirely on board with Blaine’s decision to come out.

Kurt turns back to his laptop, intending to check his email one last time before going to sleep. But just as he starts to click on a new message, Blaine comes running into his room.

“Don’t click on the attachment,” he blurts out, nearly crashing into their bed. 

“What?” Kurt pauses, finger over the message. 

“Just – don’t open it.” Blaine clambers up next to Kurt, shaking his head so hard that his messy curls bounce.

Kurt looks at his screen. “It’s from Santana, the same email she’s used since high school. I don’t think it’s a virus.”

“Please,” Blaine entreats, laying a hand on Kurt’s arm. “Don’t open it.”

“Blaine, what’s going on?” Kurt takes his hand away from the keyboard, and shifts to face Blaine. The combination of guilt and fear on his face makes his heartbeat speed up – and Blaine’s eyes widen as he registers Kurt’s reaction.

“No – don’t worry – it’s nothing bad – I mean, it is, but not that bad, it’s just-” Blaine babbles, scooting closer to reassure Kurt, who takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly.

“I’m okay, Blaine, really. But come on, just tell me what’s got you so shaken.”

“I’ll explain, I will, but… you don’t need to see it.”

Kurt gives Blaine a stern look. “Given your present state, I think I do.”

Blaine presses up against Kurt, a solid presence from his shoulder down to his thigh. Then he leans over and lets his finger hover over the keyboard. “Remember, I tried to tell you…” He clicks on Santana’s message, which just reads “call me,” and then opens the attachment.

It’s a screen shot of various tweets and other social media posts, talking shit about Blaine being a vampire. Blaine’s been dealing with this ever since he came out. Given the love Blaine receives from most of his fans, the nasty words of a few hadn't seemed that important. But as Kurt reads, he realizes quickly how these messages are different.

This time, they come with death threats. And Blaine isn’t the only target – apparently according to these cretins, Kurt deserves to die, too. For loving a vampire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Winter Song" is a lovely Sara Bareilles song.
> 
> "Lost Boys Life" is a Darren Criss song, which he said in an interview was a reference to the 1987 Keifer Sutherland movie about vampires. As a vampire story lover, I couldn't resist.


	2. Bucket

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Bucket

The next morning, Kurt wanders into their living room to find Blaine blearily staring at his laptop.

“Hey there,” Blaine says, looking up at Kurt and holding out his arm in invitation. “Come here.”

Kurt joins Blaine on the couch, snuggling up against him. Blaine’s in the tank top and striped pants he wears to sleep in, and he’s still warm and comfy from bed.

“Whatcha doin’?”

They had stayed up late the night before, trying to rationalize and process the comments on social media Santana had forwarded to them. But it soon became clear that they weren’t going to come to any conclusions while they were both exhausted, and so they gave up and went to sleep.

Blaine shrugs. “I thought we might take a vacation.”

“A vacation?” 

“Yeah. You know, get away. Just the two of us.” Blaine goes back to typing on the laptop. “Look, there are some great deals on flights. Christmas in London has always been on your bucket list, right?”

“Blaine,” Kurt says gently, lifting his hand to Blaine’s cheek and turning his face so he can look him in the eye. “We can’t go to London for Christmas.”

“But-”

“That’s not the right way to handle this.”

Blaine frowns stubbornly. “I don’t see why not.”

“Well, there’s the small matter of the shows I’ve got coming up for the next few weeks. And rehearsals. And, you know, your shows and rehearsals.”

“We can cancel them.”

Kurt bumps his shoulder against Blaine, and puts his arms around him. “We can’t. And we don’t need to.”

“What if the threats are real? I know it’s unlikely, but – Kurt – what if they are?”

“Then we’ll figure out a way to deal with them.”

“Are you sure?” Blaine pulls back, his eyes wide and searching. “Because I can’t let anything happen to you, Kurt. I can’t do this without you.”

Kurt knows Blaine isn’t just talking about recording pop songs. “I know, baby. Me too. But we’ll figure it out.”

Blaine doesn’t seem surprised at Kurt’s position – after all, for as long as Blaine’s known him, Kurt hasn’t been inclined to run away from a fight. But he’s not happy about it.

“Let the record reflect I voted for London,” Blaine mutters, giving in as Kurt runs his fingers through his hair, giving it a little tug. “The Winter Wonderland Christmas market there is amazing.”

“You’re amazing,” Kurt replies, nuzzling at Blaine’s cheek. “Maybe next year.” He really has always wanted to go to London for Christmas. But he quickly puts that thought aside as Blaine begins to kiss his way down his neck and under the collar of his silk pajama top. 

“Blaine?” Kurt asks breathlessly, tilting his neck as Blaine gets to a particularly sensitive spot. 

“Mmm?”

“Are we done talking about this for now?”

“Keep talking if you want,” Blaine whispers against Kurt’s skin. “But, you know, maybe about other things.” Blaine’s hand slides down Kurt’s side, pausing at his hip, his thumb running questioningly up and down.

Kurt shifts, turning closer to Blaine, and leans in for a deep kiss. He could really use some together time with his husband right now, and it’s clear that Blaine feels the same way. “Like, maybe, going back to bed?” 

“Exactly,” Blaine pants out, a giddy smile on his face. “Lead the way.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Collapse

Kurt comes into the kitchen, sliding his rehearsal bag off his shoulder and inhaling deeply. “Smells delicious.”

“You’re home early,” Blaine says with a small smile, turning from where he’s working at the counter. “Anything wrong?”

Kurt hates the concern in Blaine’s voice. “Just the usual disasters, I’m afraid. One of the dancers collapsed right before we started going over the final number.”

“Seriously? But don’t you have a policy against-”

“Starving yourself? Yeah. But it’s awfully hard to enforce. I sent him to the clinic, made my assistant go with him just to make sure he actually went. Assured him he’d still have the gig even if he needed a few days to get some nutrition into him.” Kurt shrugs off his coat and hangs it in the hallway, then turns back to Blaine. “Speaking of nutrition, what’s in the oven?”

“Chicken pot pie.”

“Mmm – with the baby onions?”

“Of course.”

“You’re the best.” Kurt moves in to kiss Blaine, who grins and leans in close. As their lips meet, Kurt can taste the blood Blaine must have been drinking just before he got home.

“Shit,” Blaine says, pulling back. “I meant to brush, didn’t expect you yet-”

“Shh, it’s okay.” Kurt wraps a hand around the back of Blaine’s neck and kisses him again, his tongue darting out to reassure him. “You know I don’t mind.” 

Blaine relaxes against him, kissing back sweetly, and Kurt takes a moment to just enjoy it, letting his hand wander to the small of Blaine’s back and keeping him near. Having dinner ready is great and all, but nothing compares to the feeling of his husband’s sure affection. 

When they break apart, a light blush on Blaine’s cheeks, Kurt grins and gives his hand a squeeze. Blaine has already set a bottle of wine out on the table, so he pours them each a glass, and hands one to Blaine.

“This really is a lovely surprise,” Kurt says, taking a sip of the crisp white. “What’s the occasion?” Blaine is an excellent cook, even though he can only eat small portions of food, and doesn’t _need_ to eat at all. Even so, he doesn’t usually bring out Kurt’s favorite comfort dishes without good reason.

Blaine shrugs, his mood somehow changing in an instant. “Can’t I do something nice for my husband?” His eyes are fixed on the cutting board in front of him, where slices of green peppers are getting slimmer by the minute.”

“You do nice things for me all the time.” Kurt moves closer, putting a hand on Blaine’s to still his movement. “What’s going on?”

Blaine bit his lip. “After dinner?”

Kurt checks the oven timer, then shakes his head. “I’m not waiting an hour. Don’t be silly, just spit it out.”

He regrets his tone immediately, as Blaine clearly is in no mood for teasing.

“Fine,” Blaine says, “have it your way.” He walks into the living room and picks up a shiny black folder. “I had a long talk with Santana today. I think we need to get SHIELD involved.”

SHIELD is a thousand year old organization with ties to vampires and other… undefined supernatural beings. Blaine has never been particularly clear about what they do, only that he would rather steer clear of them.

“Why? Santana’s firm is great, they’ve handled our security and PR for years.”

“The threats have gotten worse.”

“But I’m sure Santana can handle it-”

“She asked for help.”

Oh. Kurt feels a sinking feeling in his stomach. “That’s never happened before, has it?”

“Pretty sure no.”

Kurt goes over to the couch and sits down, running his hands over the soft leather. “Okay, well, then, we can do this. How does it work, exactly? Do we send in a request for Captain America and the Winter Soldier? Because they’re not so bad to look at.”

Blaine plops down next to him and takes his hands in his, laughing. “For the last time, they are just fictional characters. You’ve gotten as bad as Sam. They’re not real, even if SHIELD is.”

“I don’t know how you expect me to keep this all straight,” Kurt mutters. “Vampires are real, superheroes aren’t, blah blah blah.”

“I’ll make you some flashcards.”

“Smart ass.”

“You love my ass.”

Kurt sighs dramatically. “You’ve got me there."


	4. Drink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Drink

Kurt’s reorganizing the spice cabinet (fine, so he’s a little stressed these days, this is a healthy coping strategy, he tells himself again) when Blaine comes out to find him. His dark curls are going every which way, a sure sign that he’s been running his fingers through his hair. It’s adorable.

“Ugh, I can’t do this anymore,” Blaine whines, sagging against Kurt, who leans back against the kitchen counter to take his weight.

“What’s wrong?” Kurt asks, a little afraid of what Blaine is going to say. “Are they boycotting our shows now or something?”

“What? No, nothing like that,” Blaine replies, wrapping his arms around Kurt and digging his nose into his neck. “I just can’t get this lyric to sound right. I’ve been working on the same line for hours and it doesn’t even sound like English anymore. By the time I’m done I’ll just be harmonizing nonsense words with Cooper.”

“Cooper might enjoy that.”

“That’s what I’m afraid of.”

Kurt shifts Blaine in his arms and plants a kiss on his lips. He pulls back, but Blaine follows, looking for more.

“How about I pour us a drink and we get into bed?” Kurt suggests, sliding his hands down Blaine’s arms, and then tugging him over to their wine rack. “We deserve an early night, don’t you think?”

“I think that is an _excellent_ idea.”

It doesn’t take long before they are blessedly naked, wrapped up together under their warm down comforter, their wine glasses left half empty on the bedside tables.

Kurt is so enjoying the feeling of his husband’s bare skin against his own, the scratch of the hair on Blaine’s legs against his body, the growing hardness of Blaine’s cock against Kurt’s thigh, that he almost forgets the question he has been meaning to ask Blaine. 

“Sweetheart?” Kurt asks, mouth falling open in a sigh as Blaine begins to stroke him, just a tease at first, the way Kurt likes it.

“Mmm?” Blaine leans down to Kurt’s chest, lapping at a nipple, and Kurt knows he has to spit this out now because in another few seconds rational thought will be a thing of the past.

“Why haven’t you – oh…” 

Blaine somehow found the lube and is stroking harder now, and Kurt squirms to get in just the right position. Wait, he needed to ask him –

“Blaine, stop.”

Blaine freezes, hands whipping away from Kurt’s body. “I’m sorry – I’m so sorry – did I hurt you?”

Fuck. “No, nothing like that.” Kurt takes Blaine’s hands together in his own and kisses them. “I’m fine, I didn’t mean to startle you. I just couldn’t think with you… you know. And I needed to talk to you about something.”

Blaine pulls one hand away from Kurt so he can turn on the lights, and now Kurt really is sorry - he’s made this into an overly dramatic moment, and Blaine looks like he’s bracing himself for terrible news.

“Okay,” Blaine says slowly. “What is it?”

Kurt pauses, pressing a kiss to Blaine’s knuckles, trying to see if there is any way to turn down the drama at this point. He doesn’t want to make Blaine more anxious about anything right now, but he can’t hold this in any longer. 

Although Kurt hadn’t meant to blurt it out to the paparazzi on the night Blaine told the world he was a vampire, it was true that Blaine did drink Kurt’s blood – just a little – as part of their extremely enjoyable sex life. Blaine had resisted at first, wouldn’t even try it until they had been together for years, but once he did, Kurt _loved_ it. There was something about it that was even more intimate than sex alone. When they timed it just right, it sent Kurt tumbling and flying into an orgasm that was, in Kurt’s opinion, supernaturally amazing.

“Why haven’t you bitten me lately?” 

“I have,” Blaine says defensively, but then closes his eyes and sighs. “Or maybe I haven’t.”

Kurt snuggles closer to Blaine, laying his head on his chest and rearranging the sheets more tidily around them. As much as the act of being bitten turns him on, obviously this conversation needs a more sedate setting. Blaine responds to Kurt’s caresses with a grateful hum, sliding his hand into Kurt’s hair.

“I know the timing lines up with when we saw those awful messages on social media,” Kurt says gently, “but what I don’t get is why that makes a difference?”

Blaine shrugs, the motion familiar against Kurt’s cheek. This isn’t the first time they’ve had a difficult conversation curled up together this, and it’s not likely to be the last. “I don’t know. It just feels wrong.”

Kurt gives them both a minute to think about this, and then takes a chance. “Wasn’t this whole thing about not hiding who you really are?”

“I’m not hiding. Everyone knows. That’s the whole problem.”

“And yet, you’re hiding from me. Pretending. Like you did when we first met.”

Blaine chuckles. “It took you forever to figure it out.”

“You had an excellent show face.”

“And a stomachache, after every one of our dates.”

“You didn’t have to stuff yourself with Carole’s lasagna every Friday night.”

“I thought of saying I was lactose intolerant or something, but I didn’t want to put you off. I mean, cheesecake was your favorite thing. How could I have told you I didn’t like cheesecake?”

“Oh, and telling me you were a vampire was better?”

Blaine laughs again, and Kurt does too. “Fine. But at least that was the truth.”

“And, my point is made,” Kurt says triumphantly. “Stop worrying, okay? I love you. All of you. Pointy teeth and kinky love making too.”

“Kinky?” Blaine asks. “Did you have something new in mind?”

Kurt can feel a blush spreading over his cheeks, despite himself. “That… wasn’t what I meant. But, um, I’d consider it?”

Blaine kisses him, deep and hot. “Maybe we’ll talk about that next time?” Blaine says when he pulls back.

“Mmm. Maybe.” Kurt kisses Blaine, letting his tongue run lightly over his teeth, where his fangs will drop down just as soon as he’s ready to bite. “But can I look forward to a return to our regularly scheduled level of kinky tonight?”

“Yes, sir,” Blaine replies, sliding his hands down Kurt’s naked body. 

“I can’t tell if we’re still talking about kinks or not,” Kurt says, his voice trailing off into a moan as Blaine digs his fingers into the curve of his ass and tugs him closer. 

“Less talking, more-” Blaine jerks his body up against Kurt’s, pressing himself against Kurt’s returning erection, and Kurt laughs again.

“You’re the worst.”

“Mmm, but you’re the best.”

“Sap.”

“Yeah.”


	5. Example

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Example

Blaine had imagined that Agent Johnson’s office would be packed with high tech gadgets, but instead it is a calming space, with comfortable chairs upholstered in shades of blue, turquoise and orange arranged around a light pine table. 

Agent Johnson catches him looking around and smirks. “Doesn’t really look like my style, does it? This is actually Dr. Simmons’ conference room. My work space isn’t really well set up for first meetings.”

Blaine smiles at her and shakes his head. “Doesn’t matter either way to me.”

Agent Johnson takes a seat and motions for him to do the same. “I thought your husband would be here too, and, well... he’s got a reputation.”

Man, she’s good, Blaine thinks. Kurt was supposed to be at their meeting, but his rehearsal schedule changed at the last minute. “How did you know Kurt cares about that kind of thing?”

“It might have been her ridiculous sleuthing skills,” a voice says from behind Blaine. “Or the publicly known fact that he has a degree in fashion design as well as drama. Or, I might have told her that Kurt would rather eat a day-old McDonald’s quarter pounder than spend ten minutes in her pit of an office.”

Blaine turns, confirming the identity of the vampire joining them – he had suspected, when he sensed him outside, but figured he might as well let him make an entrance. “Sebastian. Of course it’s you.”

“Wouldn’t let them put anyone but the best on your case, killer.” Sebastian comes close and reaches out to give Blaine a hug, with a few manly pats on the back for good measure.

“Agent Smythe tells me you’re acquainted,” Agent Johnson says, her smirk carefully held in check.

“Don’t believe everything he tells you,” Blaine replies, giving Sebastian a quick kick under the table. 

“Paris in the twenties, San Francisco in the sixties… we had some good times, didn’t we?” 

The look Sebastian gives Blaine is fond, and Blaine sighs. He definitely had some good times with Sebastian over the years, although not exactly in the way Sebastian wanted. Still, he trusts him, and it’s true that he’d rather have Sebastian as the lead vamp handling his security than anyone else at SHIELD.

“Mr. Anderson-Hummel,” Agent Johnson says, “I’d like to give you a rundown of what I’ve found.”

“Please do – and call me Blaine.”

She nods. “Daisy.”

“And you can call me Sebastian.”

“Shut up, Sebastian.” Blaine kicks him under the table again, but Sebastian just kicks him back. 

Daisy looks briefly amused, but then her face settles back into professional mode. “We’ve been able to uncover a good deal more than your previous security firm.”

“No disrespect to Santana, of course,” Sebastian says. “But Daisy has skills.”

“And very powerful computer programs,” Daisy adds. She goes on to explain the methods they have been using to track the social media threats, including various processes and strategies, and Blaine begins to zone out. He’s brought back to attention when Sebastian gives him a shove in the shoulder.

“See? It’s not your fault after all. You can give those guilty puppy dog eyes a rest.”

“What?” Blaine is confused.

Daisy gives him a stern look, but repeats what was apparently the punch line of her report. “We don’t believe the people behind the threats are actually targeting you because you’re a vampire. They aren’t tied to any of the known anti-vamp hate groups, and there’s no indication that anything involving your status as a vampire or Kurt’s as the partner of a vampire is truly motivating their actions.”

“Then why are they attacking us now, right after I came out?”

“This happens all the time,” Sebastian says, his tone finally sincere. “They’re using the recent media attention on you being a vampire to cover up their true motivation.”

Blaine takes a moment to process this. “So, what is their true motivation?”

“We’re not sure yet,” Daisy begins, but Sebastian interrupts.

“Could be anything,” he says smoothly. “Your unfairly long eyelashes, for example. Still hard to believe those are natural.” 

“Cut it out, Seb. This is serious.”

“It is serious,” Daisy confirms. “It’s actually more cause for concern than if we had been able to trace the threats to one of the hate groups we’re familiar with. But we’re looking into it, and in the meantime, Sebastian and his team will provide physical security to keep you and Kurt safe.”

“Together again,” Sebastian says cheekily, putting his arm around Blaine’s shoulders. “Wanna go tell Kurt? I can get us a reservation at Voyager. Order him some of those expensive oysters he loves.”

“I’ll handle it,” Blaine says, “and I can get a reservation at Voyager all by myself, thank you very much.” 

They finish up the meeting, skimming over plans to be confirmed later that afternoon by email. But as Blaine is walking back to their apartment, minimally aware of the vampire security detail trailing him, he thinks that Sebastian might have had a good idea. He and Kurt have been sticking close to home lately, not feeling comfortable enough for casual nights out. A fancy dinner at Voyager, a private club for vampires and their guests, might be just the thing they need to cheer them both up.


	6. Fraction

“And if this child shares a fraction of your smile,” Kurt croons, “or a fragment of your mind, it would be enough.” 

Unable to resist, Blaine pushes the shower curtain aside and sticks his head in, the steam fogging up his glasses.

“Practicing for your show?” Blaine asks.

Kurt turns and strikes a pose, showing off his toned and soaped up body, then flicks some suds towards Blaine. Blaine doesn’t mind in the least.

“Silly, it’s a showcase of hits from the golden era of Broadway. _Hamilton_ wouldn’t fit at all. And besides, that’s Eliza’s line.”

“Never stopped you before.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a long day at work, so just an actual 100 word drabble tonight! More plot-related storyline coming tomorrow...


	7. Genuine

Kurt’s rehearsal gets out early, and he jumps at the chance to do a little Christmas shopping before he heads home. It feels like a luxury to have a few hours of free time, and he doesn’t mind one bit spending it elbow to elbow with fellow New Yorkers, all infused with the holiday spirit – more or less.

There’s a crowd at his favorite ribbon and trimmings shop, but they’ve got some great sales. Kurt’s always wanted to make Blaine one of those dramatic looking silk robes, and not just as an homage to old vampire movies. A dark chocolate or crimson tone would look fantastic against Blaine’s skin, and Kurt loves the feel of silk in bed… He shakes his head and focuses on finding just the right velvet trim for the collar.

After the ribbon store he makes another stop for the fabric, and by the time he’s done, it’s full dark. Not that that means much in mid-December, when night comes at four in the afternoon. 

Kurt’s walking down a relatively empty street, humming the refrain of whatever Christmas song was playing in the last store, when he gets a prickly feeling on the back of his neck. He pulls his phone out of his pocket, about to open up the SHIELD app and contact their security team, but it’s too late. Thankfully, it's also unnecessary.

Before the strung out looking attacker has come within ten feet of Kurt, a large man in a leather jacket and jeans has flung him to the ground, and is cuffing his hands behind his back. By the way the man effortlessly pulls the attacker up from the ground and tosses him to his partner, Kurt guesses he’s a vampire – or maybe just a really strong guy.

“It’s under control, Mr. Hummel-Anderson,” the man says. “Trip will take him in.” He comes closer, and Kurt recognizes him from the file they received with background information on their team. “Are you all right, sir? I’ll call a car, if you’d rather not walk home.”

“Agent MacKenzie?” Kurt says, his voice sounding strange in his ears.

“Mack – yeah. Good to meet you.” Mack stands still, and Kurt realizes he still hasn’t answered his question.

“Oh, um – ok, thanks, a car would be good.”

Mack speaks softly and quickly, turning his head towards his collar, and Kurt realizes he must have some kind of communication device on. It feels like only seconds later that a black SUV pulls up.

“How’d they get here so fast?” Kurt asks, his head starting to spin.

“Back-up,” Mack answers. “Just in case.”

Mack helps him into the car, and Kurt sits down heavily, his shopping bags still clutched in his shaking hands. For the first time since this whole mess started, Kurt feels a genuine rush of fear.


	8. Health

Blaine races home after getting the call from SHIELD, for once using his superhuman speed without a thought.

He makes himself stop for a moment outside their apartment door, taking note of the SHIELD agent stationed there, and tries to calm himself. Even from outside the door, he can hear Kurt’s heart, beating a little faster than usual. This shouldn’t have happened. And no matter what SHIELD says, it’s clearly Blaine’s fault. 

For all the years they’ve been together, they’ve never had anything like this happen to them. Sure, an occasional homophobic taunt or bit of bad press in the right-wing media, but nothing that most other celebrities didn’t endure from time to time. Suddenly – now that the world knows Blaine is a vampire – everything is collapsing around them. 

A wave of shame crashes over him, and he struggles to maintain his composure. Kurt needs him to be strong. He can freak out later.

Blaine lets himself into the apartment. “Kurt?”

“Hey – in here.”

Kurt is curled up on the couch, a cup of tea on the table in front of him. He’s wearing his rattiest old sweatshirt, the one with the stretched out boatneck that he refuses to throw out, and saves for only the most dire occasions. 

Blaine climbs up next to Kurt and wraps his arms around him, pulling him onto his lap.

“I’m so sorry, sweetheart,” Blaine whispers into his hair. “I’m so sorry.”

“It’s hardly your fault.”

Blaine just grunts, pulling Kurt tighter against him. Kurt shifts in Blaine’s embrace, then moves to tuck Blaine’s face against his neck. Blaine sighs, breathing him in. Whatever happened today, for now, Kurt is safe.

“I suppose SHIELD told you about…?”

Blaine nods against Kurt’s neck, then sits back to look at him. “You’re sure you’re okay?”

“They didn’t even touch me.”

“Doesn’t mean they didn't hurt you.”

Kurt’s eyes widen, and a flash of nerves flickers across his face. He closes his eyes, and when he opens them again, his expression is open, the tension clearly visible. “You can tell, can’t you? That I’m… shaken?”

Blaine nods. “Your heartbeat. But not just that.” He takes Kurt’s hands in his, and catches his eyes. “I know you, Kurt. You’re so strong, and so confident, you don’t want to think anyone could ever tear you down.”

“I still think that,” Kurt says stubbornly. “Thanks to you, we’ve got security fit for a king, and nothing’s going to happen to us.”

“I wish I could believe that,” Blaine says softly, gathering Kurt back into his arms. He nuzzles at Kurt’s chin, and Kurt strokes his hair.

“Blaine?”

“Hm?”

Kurt pauses, and when he speaks, his voice is gentle. “Don’t be scared. We’ll be all right.”

Blaine tries to speak, to reassure Kurt, but all that comes out is a sob.

“Hey, it’s okay, it’s okay,” Kurt soothes, running a hand up and down Blaine’s back.

“I can’t lose you, Kurt. I can’t.”

“And you won’t sweetheart. I’m right here, always. In sickness and in health. We’re okay.”

Blaine sniffs hard, and takes the tissue Kurt hands him to wipe his face. 

Kurt gives Blaine a few minutes to pull himself together, and then asks, “Has SHIELD figured out why these people are after us, if it isn’t because you’re a vamp?”

“I don’t know. But Daisy said she wanted to talk to us first thing tomorrow morning – she’s coming here. By then they should have had a chance to, um, talk to the attacker, and maybe that will get them somewhere.”

Kurt huffs. “’Talk to’ the attacker,” he repeats, using finger quotes around the words. “I’m sure that will be a very pleasant conversation.”

“Better than if they let me at him,” Blaine mutters.

“I’m not generally a proponent of violence, but I would like to give that guy a swift kick you know where.”

“I’d like to do a lot more than that.”

Kurt sighs and sits up straighter, his hands on his knees. “And that’s why we have SHIELD – to keep you out of jail.”

“And to keep you from getting hurt.”

Blaine can tell Kurt wants to protest, but after the events of this evening, there’s not much to argue about.

“Blaine?”

“Yeah?”

“Can we order something really greasy and eat it in bed?”

Blaine laughs, and pulls his phone out of his pocket. “Bacon cheeseburgers and fries from the diner? With milkshakes?”

“Perfect.”


	9. Inch

Kurt pours coffee for Daisy and Sebastian, and then takes a seat next to Blaine at their dining table. No one has touched the scones and cream, or the individual bowls of perfect strawberries, but Kurt can’t blame them. Nothing ruins brunch like talk of hate crimes.

He looks around at the awkward scene. “Maybe you guys could just give us the update? I don’t much care whether you eat anything.”

Daisy seems pleased with this suggestion, and slides her plate out of the way to set her laptop on the table in front of her. 

“That attack last night was very helpful,” she begins. 

Blaine opens his mouth to disagree, but Kurt stops him with a hand on his thigh. “Shh. You know that’s not what she meant,” he whispers.

Daisy continues, unfazed by their exchange. “Among other things, we were able to gain some information about the attacker from this.” Daisy turns her laptop towards Kurt and Blaine. There’s a picture of a tattoo on a narrow arm, a stylized image of two crossed arrows over a two-inch tall skull.

“How elegant,” Kurt mutters.

“No way,” Blaine breathes out.

“Yes way,” Sebastian says. “Can you believe it?”

“You recognize this?” Kurt asks.

“It’s the Clarington family crest,” Blaine says, his voice full of scorn.

“Clarington? Like-”

“Hunter Clarington.” Sebastian leans over to pull up another tab on Daisy’s computer, switching to a photo of a group of boys in blue blazers.

“Wasn’t Hunter in charge of the Warblers when you and Sam found out they were cheating?” Kurt asks, looking at Blaine.

“Yup. We got them disqualified for using steroids.”

“So all this… is because of something that happened in high school? There’s got to be more to it, doesn’t there?” Kurt knows high school boys are Neanderthals, but they have to grow up sometime, right?

“This doesn’t make any sense,” Blaine says. “I know Hunter was angry at me, but how much could he really care about a show choir competition? Anyway, he just changed his first name and went off to another school to do the same thing.”

“What do you mean, changed his name?” Oh, Kurt thinks, as it dawns on him. “Wait, was Hunter a vamp too?”

Sebastian nods. “Yeah. He was trying to bring the Warblers – all of whom were human that year, by the way, except for me – up to his level of physical ability by giving them steroids. And he insisted on using his supernatural strength in public competition. Which, in addition to violating the show choir rules, goes against some pretty well accepted standards among vampires.”

“Did you know?” Kurt asks Blaine.

“That he was a vamp? Yeah. But I didn’t out him or anything. We just blew the whistle on the steroid use. And Sam didn’t know – he just thought Hunter’s weird behavior was ‘roid rage.”

“His reputation in the vampire community was seriously damaged as result, though,” Sebastian says, turning to Kurt to explain. “We try not to give any credence to the idea that our powers give us an unfair advantage. Doing what Hunter did put all of us at risk.”

“I can’t imagine Hunter will admit to being behind these attacks,” Blaine says, rubbing the back of his neck. “If his reputation wasn’t already ruined, this would do it.”

“Hopefully we’ll be able to amass enough evidence that it won’t matter whether he admits it or not,” Daisy says, smug.

Kurt can’t help but breathe a sigh of relief at Daisy’s statement. Maybe the end of this nightmare is in sight after all.

“Regardless, this is really hard to believe.” Blaine sighs. “Hunter isn’t a complete idiot, even if he does a remarkably good impression of one sometimes. What does he have to say about all this, anyway?” 

“Well, that’s the problem.” Daisy has lost the smug look, and bites her lip in discomfort.

“What is?” Kurt asks, the sick feeling returning to his stomach.

“We can’t find him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So - surprised by the villain? Always wondered what Hunter Clarington's backstory really was? Hope you're liking the story so far!


	10. Judgment

If possible, Blaine feels worse than ever over the next few days. Knowing that Hunter is the one behind the attack but is somehow evading SHIELD’s reach causes him to spin out crazy scenarios in his mind, and none of them end well.

Kurt is almost done with the performances of his holiday show, and Blaine makes sure that SHIELD puts extra security everywhere he can think of – not just trailing Kurt, but at the theater, checking audience members as they enter, and scouring every nook and cranny backstage. Consummate professional that he is, Kurt shines as bright as ever, but Blaine can see the toll it is taking on him.

It’s late on Saturday night – really the wee hours of Sunday morning – with only the matinee the next day left. But Kurt can’t sleep, and so they are sitting across from each other at their kitchen table. Blaine has made Kurt avocado toast on his favorite seven grain bread, but Kurt hasn’t taken more than a bite. 

“Not hungry, either?” Blaine asks. “Would ice cream be better? No judgment, I promise. We’ve got that new truffle Ben & Jerry’s with the pecans.” Blaine walks to the freezer and peers inside. “Just plain chocolate, too.”

Kurt shrugs. “No. But thanks.”

It’s quiet in their apartment, just the soft whirring of the heat blowing through the vent. Kurt probably can’t even hear it. Blaine forgets, most of the time, about their differences, although that’s been harder to do lately.

“Want me to draw you a bath?”

Kurt smiles sweetly. Blaine knows Kurt thinks it’s cute, the way Blaine says “draw me a bath.” Teases him about it, like he is some kind of old fashioned gentleman. He is, in a way. “No, no bath.”

Blaine sits back down at the table and fiddles with the napkin ring Kurt has set aside. He doesn’t mind sitting up late with Kurt. There’s nowhere else he’d rather be.

“Blaine?”

“Yeah?”

“What’s up with Dalton?” Kurt looks genuinely curious. They haven’t really talked about that aspect of this whole mess.

“Would you believe me if I said it was a coincidence, that all boys’ prep schools come with a gaggle of vampires?”

The edge of Kurt’s mouth tugs up. “A gaggle? Is that the official term?”

Blaine shakes his head. “No, I just made that up.” He lets out a long breath. Dalton is – or was – someplace very special for him, it wasn’t just because it was vampire friendly. 

“When I asked if you were all gay, when I first met you… was that the wrong question?”

This makes Blaine smile. Kurt had been so innocent back then, and yet already had that spark, that strength, that Blaine still finds so intriguing.

“Okay, so you want the whole story?” Blaine begins. “Back in 1923, there was a man named-”

“It’s two in the morning, Blaine, the abridged version will do.”

Blaine laughs. “Okay, fine. You know vamps tend to start over again in new places when the fact that we don’t seem to age becomes noticeable?”

“Yes, I’m aware.”

“Well, at one point Dalton had a headmaster who became friends with a vampire… close friends. And they decided to make Dalton into a safe place for vamps who could pass as teenagers. Somewhere they could start over, and be safe. It helped that it was an exclusive private school, hidden from view from most people. Students could board, and everyone had single rooms if they wanted one. Accommodation was made for vampires to get what they needed, and no one made a fuss if they didn’t come to meals in the dining hall as often as the other boys.”

“So to ask my question again – was everyone there a vampire?”

“No, just a few per year. I knew a few other vamps, but not that many. When I was in the Warblers, there was only one other.”

“Who?”

Blaine thinks back, and shakes his head. He can’t tell Kurt. “He’s not out. After I left, there was Sebastian, and Hunter. But that’s it, I think, as far as the Warblers, anyway.”

“It’s so strange, sometimes, to think about vampires being all over the place, and people not knowing.”

Blaine feels his face warm. “Sorry.”

“What – no, I didn’t mean…” Kurt comes over to Blaine’s side of the table, and puts a hand on his shoulder. “Honey. I didn’t mean anything.”

“It’s all right. I know you didn’t. But it’s not like we were infesting Dalton or anything. We’re just living our lives, just like you.”

“I don’t think that,” Kurt says softly. “You know I don’t, right?”

Blaine shrugs, suddenly finding the pattern in the floor tiles intensely interesting.

“Come here.” Kurt takes Blaine’s arm and pulls him up, then winds his arms around his neck. “I love you, sweetheart.”

“Love you too.”

“I’m forever grateful to that old vampire headmaster, you know,” Kurt says, rocking Blaine gently against him, and pressing soft kisses to his face. “If he hadn’t decided to welcome vampires into Dalton, I would never have met you.”

Blaine’s heart might not beat in time with Kurt’s, but at moments like this, it overflows with love.


	11. Key

The matinee is sold out, and Blaine beams with pride as Kurt takes his bow. Kurt’s ability to mesmerize an audience has only grown over the years, and it never ceases to amaze him. At the same time, he’s relieved that this is the end of this show’s run. The old theater has so many dark corners, Blaine worries that even SHIELD finds it a challenge to protect Kurt here.

He makes his way backstage, through the narrow hallways, and finally into Kurt’s dressing room.

“Blaine!”

Kurt’s flushed with excitement, and Blaine pulls him into a tight hug.

“You were fantastic, sweetheart.” Blaine kisses him soundly, the taste of sweat and makeup only serving to seal this moment in his memory.

When Kurt pulls back, he keeps his arms looped lightly around Blaine’s waist, and they sink down on to the rickety couch, still pressed together.

“See what Rachel sent me?” Kurt asks, motioning to a giant-sized red and green bouquet in the corner. “Kind of looks like Christmas exploded.”

Blaine laughs softly against Kurt’s neck. “Maybe a little.”

“It’s as if she has no taste at all,” Kurt says. “And she’s still on me to do that performance with her at McKinley. The girl doesn’t take no for an answer.” Kurt stands and goes back to his vanity, wiping his face with a towel to get off the remainder of his stage makeup. “Never has, I suppose.”

Blaine breathes out slowly. “Kurt?”

Kurt turns, fixing Blaine with a serious look. The mood in the cramped room changes instantly. “There’s that tone… did SHIELD find something else? Am I the key that’s going to destroy the world?”

“No, but…” Blaine forces himself to skip over Kurt’s rather clever _Buffy_ reference and stick to his script. “For once, I think Rachel has the right idea.”

“What do you mean? I can’t go to Ohio in the middle of December, no matter how hard Rachel pleads.”

Blaine moves to Kurt’s side, and takes his hand. “Maybe you should. Stay with your dad for a little while. You’d be safe-”

“No. Absolutely not. I’m not leaving you.”

Blaine smiles ruefully. “You’re not leaving me.”

“You’ve got shows, Blaine. Sold-out solo shows, and that one with Cooper. That’s why we’re here and not in London.”

“Okay, well, you’d be physically leaving me, but not, you know, _leaving_ me.”

“For someone your age, I’d expect a more articulate argument.” Kurt is clearly pissed off, and Blaine regrets not waiting until he had at least gotten Kurt to eat dinner before trying to sell him on this idea.

“Come here.” Blaine tugs Kurt off his stool, and back on to the couch. He sits close, their knees touching, and takes Kurt’s hands in his own. “Just go for a few days, a week or so. You know how happy it would make Burt. He loves the holidays, and he is constantly hinting at how much he’d like it if you could spend more time with him and Carole. You could buy a tree together, decorate it with all your old ornaments, and spoil him with cookies…”

Kurt pouts. “Making this about my dad is a low blow.”

Blaine agrees, but he’s willing to play every card in the deck. “Imagine the smile on his face when you show up at his door.”

“With armed bodyguards? Not sure he’d appreciate that.”

“We’ll put Sebastian in charge of your team. He’s familiar with the territory, won’t make too big a splash.”

“Yeah, right.”

“Kurt.” There’s a lump in his throat, and Blaine blinks hard as he gazes at his husband. “Please. I’m so worried.”

“Oh, sweetheart.” Kurt wraps his arms around Blaine and holds him close. “I hate this.”

Blaine digs his face into Kurt’s neck. “Me too.”

“Going back to Ohio feels like giving up.”

“Sometimes a strategic retreat is a necessary.”

“This isn’t a war, Blaine. And what happened to going to please Burt?”

Blaine shakes his head against Kurt’s shoulder, and swallows hard. “I can’t keep my arguments straight right now. Truth is, I don’t care why you go, I just want you away from here for a little while. Somewhere that’s easy to guard, where you can be safe. Please.”

Kurt pushes back, and frowns at Blaine. “You know, this paternalistic bullshit is really getting kind of old.”

Blaine just stares at him, not sure what to say. All of his instincts are telling him to protect Kurt, and right now, getting Kurt out of the city is the best way to do that. How can Kurt not understand?

“Why,” Blaine stumbles over his words, swallowing hard before he continues. “Why is it wrong for me to want you to be safe?”

Kurt stands up and pulls on a sweater over his t-shirt, then grabs his jacket and scarf. “Let’s go home.”

“But-”

“You really don’t get it, do you?” Kurt snaps, spinning on his heel to glare at Blaine. “I don’t much like the thought that my husband thinks he has to take care of me. That I can’t take care of myself. That even with the help of the most powerful security organization he could find, I’m still too weak to survive another day out in the world.”

Kurt makes stilted small talk with their driver on the way back to their apartment, but doesn’t say a word to Blaine. When they get home, Kurt shuts himself in the bathroom and turns his music on extra loud. When he finally emerges, fully dressed and artfully coiffed, he announces that he’s going out for a walk, and shoots out the door before Blaine can even remind him (pointlessly, apparently insultingly) to be careful.

After less than an hour, Kurt sends him a text. He clearly knows how much Blaine is hurting. The fact that Kurt is looking out for their relationship in the midst of his anger shows just how much he’s grown since Blaine has known him. Kurt’s not a kid, and he’s right not to want Blaine to treat him that way. But he’s still only human, and fragile. And in danger.

_Having dinner with the production team. Don’t wait up._ Blaine sighs with relief. Kurt’s not alone, and SHIELD is certainly with him. Several hours later, Kurt emails him a copy of his flight information, showing that he’s booked a ticket for the next morning. Finally able to relax, Blaine pulls a suitcase out from their closet, and starts to pack Kurt’s things.


	12. Limited

Kurt cackles with glee as Carole plays another astonishingly raunchy card. They’ve been playing Cards Against Humanity for hours, and Kurt thinks he may be doing permanent damage to his stomach muscles from laughing so much. Burt takes it all in stride, with this “I was a kid once too” look on his face, while Rachel blushes furiously and then picks the dirtiest option presented to her. 

Finally Rachel bows out and goes home, claiming that she needs her beauty rest, and Carole retreats to her room to wrap more presents. Kurt and his dad settle on the couch, each with a beer in hand. 

“So,” Burt says, raising an eyebrow at Kurt. “You ever gonna tell me what this is about?”

Kurt fidgets with the cuffs of his shirt. “Can’t I just want to be with my family during the most festive time of year?” Kurt knows his dad isn’t fooled, but he has to at least try.

“You can, and I’m thrilled that you do. But you here without Blaine?” Burt sets his beer down on the coffee table and fixes Kurt with his finest don’t bullshit me look. “Kid, what’s going on?”

What’s going on, indeed. Kurt’s had such a good day with Burt and Carole. Just as Blaine suggested, they had gone to pick out a tree together. It stands in the corner of the room, mostly full of ornaments Carole has purchased, but with a few from Kurt’s childhood in various places of honor. They let Kurt pick which lights to use – all white, of course – and the tinsel has been carefully hung. Tomorrow Kurt’s stringing cranberries. 

Fact is, he had such a good day, he kind of forgot to be mad at Blaine. And having to rehash it all with his dad risks bringing it all up again, which he really doesn’t want.

“I don’t suppose you’d believe my agent thinks performing at McKinley is critical to my career?”

Burt smiles. “Not unless her name is Rachel Berry. She even tried to get me to rope you into it – said we should do a father-son performance of ‘Put a Ring on It.’”

“You know about the threats…”

“I know. But Blaine said you guys had the best security team in town working for you.”

Of course, Burt felt reassured that _Blaine_ was on top of their security. Just one more person that didn’t believe Kurt was capable of taking care of himself.

“Things have gotten worse. And Blaine thought I’d be safer here.” Might as well not try to sugar-coat it.

But Burt doesn’t seem to get Kurt’s message. “Smart boy.” Nor does Burt ever really admit that Blaine is hardly a boy, but now is not the time to go down that road.

Kurt tries to avoid gritting his teeth – it promotes wrinkles – but sometimes it can’t be helped. “Dad, don’t you see how insulting that is? I don’t need to run away, to have my options limited. I can handle myself.”

Burt fixes Kurt with a thoughtful look, and Kurt wonders how long the inevitable speech will be, about how he’s always been so proud of Kurt for refusing to run away, etc. etc. If he had thought this through, he would have gotten himself a fresh beer. But Burt surprises him again.

“You apparently are in danger, Kurt, and Blaine is doing whatever he can to protect you, whether it hurts your delicate feelings or not. Why not suck it up and accept it?”

“What? That’s – that’s unfair – how could you-”

“Kurt, Blaine is damn near immortal, right? And you’re not? Did I miss anything?”

Okay, maybe Burt has been paying attention. “Yeah, but-”

“Don’t tell me you’re upset because he loves you so much he doesn’t want you to get hurt. That wouldn’t make any sense, would it?”

Suddenly Kurt knows he’s never going to win this battle – Burt is firmly on Blaine’s side here.

“Of course it makes sense, it’s just…” Kurt sighs. “I don’t like realizing that he’s better than me.”

Burt huffs. “He’s no better than you, son. He’s just different.” Burt stands up, taking his beer with him. “And you should treasure that. Variety is the spice of life.” The way Burt winks as he goes to join Carole in their bedroom makes Kurt more than a little uncomfortable, but he has to admit his dad has a point. His life would be pretty boring if he were married to a clone of Kurt Hummel. Maybe he needs to cut Blaine a little slack.


	13. Mist

“This would be a lot easier if we could just do that ‘poof’ thing.” Cooper waved at Mack, letting him know they were almost ready to leave the bar.

“What ‘poof’ thing?” Blaine asked, snapping the latches closed on his guitar case.

“You know, just ‘poof’ into mist, and swirl our way home. No one could attack us then. There’d be nothing to attack.”

“What if they used some kind of suction? Or a really strong wind?”

Cooper frowned. “Way to take the fun out of my idea, squirt.”

“Nah, you’re right.” Blaine grinned. “Turning into mist would be cool.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A 100-word drabble for you tonight. The prompt just demanded it.


	14. Nose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wondering when this fic would earn its rating? Here you go...

Blaine’s phone rings and he scrambles to get it out of his pocket, nearly dropping it on the floor in the process.

“Kurt,” he says, dropping heavily on to the couch. “It’s you.”

There’s a soft laugh and Blaine relaxes just at the sound of his husband’s voice. “Who did you expect?”

“No one, it’s just…”

“Blaine? Are you okay?”

“Of course.” Kurt’s fine, so Blaine’s okay. That’s all there is to it.

“You don’t sound okay.” There’s a scraping sound, probably Kurt getting up from his chair. “Switch to facetime, I want to see you.”

Obediently, Blaine does. He leans back against the arm of the couch, holding the phone up in front of him so Kurt can see his face. Blaine kind of hates facetime, it makes his nose look big – but he’s happy to see Kurt. Kurt seems less pleased.

“Oh, honey,” Kurt breathes out.

“What?”

“You look awful.”

“Thanks a lot.” Blaine feels awful, it’s true, but he hadn’t realized Kurt would be able to tell. “I had a long day.”

There’s a pause, and Blaine can see Kurt trying not to frown – he thinks it will give him wrinkles. 

“Blaine, it’s not just because you had a long day. Those bags under your eyes are big enough to hold my entire wardrobe.”

Blaine shrugs. “Six hours of rehearsal with Cooper – you know how he can get.”

“Stop deflecting. It’s because you haven’t been drinking from me.” 

Blaine almost flinches at Kurt’s blunt words, but they have worked hard to get to a place where they could speak freely to each other, even if it’s kind of tough sometimes now that they’re here.

“You’ve gone on trips before and it was fine,” Blaine says. He hadn’t realized how little he had been drinking from Kurt when he thought up the brilliant plan of having him go to Ohio. He had always known, intellectually, that once a vamp started drinking regularly from the same person, his body became a little dependent on it, but he had never experienced it before. Never too old to learn new things…

“Yeah, but you haven’t been doing it at all, hardly, since this whole thing started.” Kurt squints, as if that could make the shitty phone camera work any better. “You look like you’re going through withdrawal. Oh, honey, what can I do?”

Tears well up in Blaine’s eyes. He made this bed for himself, sending Kurt away, he can damn well lie in it now. “It’s not that bad. I’m a little achy, that’s all. Don’t worry.”

“Wait – we have the emergency stash. Drink that.”

Blaine blinks and then stands up so fast he gives himself a head rush. “I forgot.”

“Apparently. Go get some right now.”

Blaine leaves his phone on the table and goes down to their basement, where they have a spare refrigerator and freezer – and a small store of Kurt’s blood. Every month or so Kurt goes to a special medical facility where they draw his blood and mix it with a preservative, for them to keep in case one of then is hurt or otherwise needs what only Kurt can provide. Blaine grabs one of the little foil bags and runs back up the stairs.

“Got it.” He props his phone against a stack of sheet music on the table so he can still see Kurt, and then pierces the bag with the little straw and begins to drink. Almost immediately, his body pulses with pleasure, and his mind fills with images of Kurt.

“There you go, that’s better,” he hears Kurt croon at him through the phone. “Sweetheart, there you go.”

Blaine drains the bag, and lets his body fall back against the couch. Kurt is still talking to him, speaking words of reassurance and love. “You’re so beautiful, sweetheart. Love you so much.”

“You always take care of me,” Blaine slurs, a little drunk on Kurt’s blood and the sensations still running through his body.

“Always,” Kurt says. “Hmm. Want me to take care of you a little more?”

“What?” Blaine cranes his neck to look at Kurt’s image on the phone. There is a little smirk on his face, and Blaine suddenly realizes what he is talking about. Blaine lets his hand slide down, resting it on his now hard cock, and Kurt grins.

“Good thing you’re not slurping that stuff down in a public coffee shop somewhere,” Kurt says, his voice taking on a teasing tone. “Guess it’s a natural reaction, given what we’re normally doing when you drink.”

“Kurt – I didn’t – I hadn’t expected –“

“I like it,” Kurt says, “makes me feel powerful.” He does a funny thing with his eyebrows, and Blaine laughs, as Kurt expected. “No, really,” Kurt says, his voice lower now. “Might as well take advantage of it, no?”

Blaine gazes at his husband, a million protests running through his head, and tosses them all aside. “Okay.”

“Good.” Kurt moves, positioning himself more comfortably on his bed. “I’m already in my pajamas – thank you for packing these, by the way – but do you want to get more comfortable before we start?”

Blaine looks at his own clothes – his threadbare sweatpants and an old Dalton t-shirt – and shakes his head. “No, I’m good.”

“Why don’t you take off your shirt? I’ll just unbutton mine.”

Blaine quickly sheds his t-shirt, and watches as Kurt slowly undoes the buttons on his silk pajama top. “Wish I was there,” he says.

“Mmm, me too.” Kurt slides the shirt off his shoulders, and runs his fingers along his collarbone. “You like to kiss me here, don’t you?”

“I do.” Blaine’s can feel his whole body warming, aching now not with pain, but the urge to touch his sexy husband. “Love the feel of your skin against my lips.”

Kurt slides his hand down, out of the view of the camera, and then stops. “Laptop would be better, wouldn’t it?”

Blaine snorts. “We’re not very good at this.”

“Get your laptop.”

Barely two minutes later, they’re ready to start up again, each with their laptops carefully positioned.

“I feel a little silly,” Blaine says, lying on the couch on his side, looking at Kurt. 

“Uh-uh, no backing out now. Close your eyes, and listen to my voice.”

“Okay.” Blaine complies, listening as Kurt describes how he is taking off his pants, then pulling his briefs off, making a little sound of satisfaction as he does.

“Want to see?” Kurt asks.

Blaine opens his eyes, and Kurt is now completely naked, his hand lazily stroking over his cock. It’s filling slowly, and Blaine can’t keep his eyes off it.

“Feels nice,” Kurt says softly. “Now you go.”

Blaine hurriedly strips off his sweatpants, and takes his own cock in hand. It’s still rock hard, the effect of drinking a pint of Kurt’s blood only enhancing his arousal.

“Mmm, you look good,” Kurt murmurs. “Such a beautiful cock you have, sweetheart.”

Blaine increases the pressure, stroking harder, and Kurt hums in approval. “That’s it.”

He focuses on Kurt, who’s doing the same, and it is mesmerizing. “Kurt…”

“Keep going, honey. A little faster.” Kurt’s voice is breathless, and he’s starting to squirm, one hand going back to grab his own ass as the other works his cock.

“Love your ass,” Blaine says, imagining touching him there, moving towards Kurt’s hole. “Wish it was my hand there.”

“Ah, me too,” Kurt says, his eyes flying over Blaine’s body, and then back to his own. “Wish you were here, in me, everywhere,” he breaks off, hand moving rapidly over his cock. “Blaine – are you – are you close?”

“Yeah – I am – Kurt-” Blaine feels the tightening in his balls just seconds before he comes, hot and wet over his fist. He can hear Kurt moaning as he does the same, and they lie there as they come down, together even though they are miles apart.

“Wow,” Kurt says, reaching for a tissue and cleaning himself up. “That was…”

“Awesome?” Blaine suggests. He wipes his hand on his discarded t-shirt – sorry Dalton – and turns to face Kurt more fully. 

“Awesome, indeed.” Kurt glances away from the camera and back again. “Hope my dad was asleep. Didn’t really anticipate being that loud.”

Blaine groans. “Kurt.”

“Don’t worry about it. I think he had his own plans with Carole tonight. And I don’t mean just playing cards.”

“Did I really need to know that?”

“Nope, and neither did I. But you made me come out to Lima, so now we both know.”

Blaine feels his stomach lurch, remembering their fight. “Kurt-”

“No, I didn’t mean it that way – I didn’t.” Kurt pulls his blanket up over his legs, and sits up, facing the camera. “I’m not mad. Not anymore, actually. I know you’re only doing what you think will help, because you love me.”

“I do,” Blaine says softly. “So much.”

“I’ll play along, I’ll stay in Lima for a little while, that’s fine. But Blaine – there’s no way we’re going to be apart for Christmas, understand?”

“Um-“

“Either you get this ridiculous Hunter thing solved before then, or you stop trying to put me in Ohio-exile. One or the other. Got it?”

Blaine lets out a long breath, smiling. This is the Kurt Hummel he knows and loves, who he will protect with every ounce of his being. “Got it. Thanks for setting me straight.”

“Bah. Not that. That wouldn’t help.”

“That’s not what I-”

“I know, Blaine, I know. Now go get cleaned up and go to bed. You’ve got sleuthing to do tomorrow. Unless you want to spend Christmas in Lima, too.”


	15. Orgy

Kurt is sitting at a table in the back of the McKinley gym with Sebastian. Right now, playing another embarrassing card game with his father seems like a decent way to spend the night.

“I didn’t think it would be this bad,” Kurt says.

“What, the decorations aren’t to your liking?”

The room is decorated in an orgy of mismatched colors, with red and white balloons floating among orange and green streamers and purple flashing lights.

“That too. But I’m not actually surprised that Lima isn’t the fashion capital of the world.”

Another group of people walk by Kurt, pretending to be subtle – but their sidelong looks and titters of amusement are anything but.

“They’re harmless, Kurt. You’ve dealt with worse.”

Kurt watches Sebastian, noting how carefully he scans the room, never losing his focus, while at the same time exhibiting the smooth demeanor that used to irk Kurt so much. Now he is grateful for it.

“You don’t think there’s any danger here, do you?”

Sebastian turns to Kurt, his face serious for a moment. “Not the kind you’re worried about.” He glances around the room again. “Although I don’t recommend the shrimp dip. I hear the glee club got the shrimp on sale. Last Christmas.”

Kurt plays with the lime green and turquoise glitter strewn about the table, then immediately regrets it when the stuff sticks to his fingers. “But why are we still getting all this hate? Blaine and I are supposed to be this school’s big success story. Last time we were here, they played his songs nearly nonstop.”

“You know why,” Sebastian says.

“The vampire thing,” Kurt mutters. “I just don’t get it, though. Vampires are cool. People love vampire stories. And vamps in high school are super popular – look at Buffy – or, what, twenty other television shows since then. Why are they being so hard on Blaine?”

Sebastian shrugs. “It’s just something new to feel superior about.” He turns to Kurt. “You know that’s all it is, with these people, right? They don’t actually intend to hurt you, or Blaine. They just like looking down on anyone. Makes them feel like their ordinary lives are somehow not so bad.”

Kurt sighs. He knows, he does. He sometimes feels like he’s spent his life not letting himself get beaten down by people who want to make him feel less than. And something else Sebastian said catches his attention.

“Sebastian?”

“Hm?”

“Do you think Hunter truly intends to harm us? Me and Blaine?”

Sebastian’s spine stiffens almost imperceptibly. “Yeah. I do.” He pauses, then looks at Kurt. “You, especially.”

Kurt shivers. “Why me? I didn’t have anything to do with the whole stupid steroid mess.”

“Sometimes I think Blaine is too naïve for his own good.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“You told me how he got all shaky and sick when he went a week or so without your blood, right?”

“Yes…”

“What do you think would happen to Blaine if he lost you? Forever?”

Kurt clenches his hands together under the table. “Would it kill him?”

“I don’t know,” Sebastian says, looking intently at a pair of large men – probably former football players - who are laughing at them from across the room. “But when a vamp is in as deep with someone as Blaine is with you… it changes them.”

“Come on, it’s not that unusual for a vamp to just drink from one person. It can’t be.”

Sebastian relaxes as the two men go off to join the crowd on the dance floor, and turns towards Kurt. “It’s not just that he drinks from you. It’s…” He breaks off, shaking his head. “It’s just how you two are.”

“What, like soulmates or something?”

“Or something.” A flicker of sadness moves over Sebastian’s face, and it’s unusual enough that Kurt can’t let it go.

“Did you ever have that with anyone?” Sebastian’s even older than Blaine, almost two hundred years old.

“Nope.” Sebastian ducks his head, and when he speaks, it’s barely audible. “Thought I might, once. Wanted that, with Blaine. But…” He looks at Kurt, rueful. “He wasn’t for me.”

There’s a flutter of movement at the front of the room, and Rachel prances on to the stage. She’s wearing a long black gown, relatively restrained, as her couture choices go, but her shoes are ridiculously high silver contraptions that make her wobble even when she’s standing still.

Rachel introduces the first act, and Kurt is pleased to see Jane Hayward step forward. She does an entertaining rendition of Tightrope without breaking a sweat. He wonders if it’s her go-to karaoke song.

Rachel takes the stage again, and Kurt stands up. It’s almost his turn. Sebastian nods to him and takes out his phone.

“It’s okay if I stream this to Blaine, right?”

Kurt smiles, thinking of how pissed off Blaine would be if he told Sebastian no. “Sure. But – don’t tell him about any of this,” Kurt says, gesturing vaguely towards another cluster of people giggling at him behind their hands. “He feels bad enough as it is.”

Up on stage, Kurt checks in with the string players, all of whom were civilized enough when they rehearsed earlier that afternoon. None of them seem thrown by the idea that his husband, pop star and fan favorite, is a vampire. Get a grip, the rest of you, Kurt thinks to himself.

Sam jumps up on stage with him, guitar in hand and a wide smile on his face. He leans in close and whispers “knock ‘em dead,” then smirks at his own joke. Kurt can’t help but laugh.

When Kurt turns to face the audience, the crowd falls silent. Kurt had been debating what to say, but he suddenly decides there’s no point in beating around the bush.

“Many of you seem to have been captivated by all the recent news about Blaine and me,” he says. “If it brings a bit of amusement into your lives, so be it. But rest assured, we’re doing just fine.”

Sam starts strumming, and Kurt takes a deep breath. It’s one of Blaine’s songs, but he thinks it fits the situation perfectly.

_Baby, I don’t care-_  
'Bout "what, when, how, or where.”  
Folks are laughing, try'n to make a fuss  
They’ll try to make things out for us  
But baby I don’t care 

There’s a little rustle through the audience as they recognize the song, and, Kurt hopes, understand the reason Kurt is singing it. Kurt’s learned a thing or two over the years, and not to let haters get him down is at the top of his list. Kurt’s prepared to let everyone know exactly how he feels, and that includes Blaine. 

The string players join in, and Kurt goes on, head held high.

_Darling, I don't mind_  
What they think they'll find   
Of all the secrets they have told,   
At least I've still got you to hold   
So, darling I don't mind. 

_‘Cause I’ll be the one to hold you_  
When the nights are cold  
And although I know I’ve told you  
I will tell you forever more. 

_That I don’t give a damn_  
If they can understand  
Of all the things that I have learned  
They’re nothing, far as I’m concerned…  
So I don’t give a damn. 

It’s true, as true as a thing can be. His love for Blaine isn’t subject to discussion; it isn’t going to change just because of popular opinion. He is Blaine’s, and Blaine is his, whether other people understand it or not.

_No baby, I don’t,  
Baby, I don’t mind._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song Kurt sings is Darren Criss' _I Don't Mind_ (nice timing, right?!) - as soon as I heard it a few weeks ago, I knew Kurt would be singing it in this story!


	16. Perform

“So Sebastian said I could go caroling with the Glee club this week, as long as he gets to sing too.” Kurt slides the last pan of cookies into the oven, and picks up his phone from the counter, retreating to the living room to finish his conversation with Blaine.

“I’m not surprised. Sebastian loves caroling.”

“Yeah? I haven’t heard him sing, let alone perform, since his Warbler days.”

Blaine snorts. “Just wait, once he gets started, you’ll never get him to stop.”

“You sound like you’re speaking from experience,” Kurt says, making himself comfortable on the couch. He doesn’t bother to turn the lamp on, the light from the Christmas tree is pretty enough by itself.

There’s a pause. He can’t ever hear Blaine breathing over the phone – Blaine’s relationship to oxygen is a little fuzzy to Kurt, even now – but he can tell when Blaine is considering what to say next.

“Blaine? What’s up?”

“You have time for a story?”

“The cookies won’t be done for twenty minutes. And even then, I’m sure I can fit you into my busy schedule.”

“What kind of cookies?”

“Ginger snaps.”

“I love those-”

“You’re deflecting.”

“And you’re making my favorite cookies when I can’t have any.”

“They’re my dad’s favorite too, ever since I started making them for you. So stop talking about cookies and tell me your story.”

Kurt hears the creak of their leather sofa. Blaine is apparently settling in for this one.

“Okay, so, you know I grew up in New England?”

“Yes.”

“Well, after my mother passed, my father sent me to boarding school. One of those fancy prep schools the area is so famous for.”

“Like Dalton.”

Blaine laughs. “Sort of, but about two hundred years older, and even stuffier. Anyway, you know my father was kind of… distant.”

“Yeah, I know.” Kurt hasn’t heard a lot about Blaine’s life before he was turned, but this part is familiar. It’s a wound that has hasn’t completely healed over time, Kurt thinks.

“He always had me stay at school over Christmas break.”

“Jerk,” Kurt mutters under his breath, but of course Blaine hears him.

“Agreed – but it wasn’t so bad. There were always a handful of kids there, and a few of the staff members would stay to make sure we didn’t starve. We were pretty free to do whatever we wanted, though.”

“That could be good or bad, with a bunch of teenage boys.”

“Exactly. So one year, Sebastian suggests that we go caroling.”

“I wondered when you were getting to the caroling part,” Kurt says. “Wait – Sebastian was at school with you? Was he already…?”

“Yes, and yes, although I didn’t know it. Sebastian showed up late in the term, a new kid arriving in November. Raised quite a stir. He was rumored to be from a very wealthy, respected family, but had gotten into some kind of trouble and needed a fresh start. I found out later it was just the same old story of a vamp needing to make a change, but at the time, he seemed like the most exciting person I’d ever met.”

“Sebastian’s good at that role, isn’t he?” Kurt muses.

“Indeed. Anyway, Sebastian gets the little group of us together, just seven or eight boys, and we head out to the little town. We all knew the expected Christmas songs, and we sang them over and over, for anyone who would listen. In those days people would actually invite you in when you sang for them. I had more sherry and different kinds of alcoholic festive drinks that night than was good for me, but of course, I loved it.”

“So you’re saying Sebastian got you drunk.”

“He didn’t mean to – at least, that wasn’t the point of the evening. He just didn’t want to stop singing.” 

Kurt ponders this. “That’s a good story. I like thinking of rosy-cheeked Sebastian, singing for his supper. Sounds very Victorian.”

Blaine clears his throat. “That’s actually not the end of the story, if you want to hear the rest.”

Blaine’s voice is tight, and Kurt feels a shiver of nerves. “Of course I want to hear it, honey.”

“Okay. Well. It was really cold that night, and the temperature dropped fast as the evening wore on. We were outside for hours. By the time I got back to my room, I was so cold I couldn’t stop shaking. The fire in my room had almost gone out, but in my inebriated state I didn’t build it back up before I passed out on top of my blankets. Needless to say, by morning I was sick as a dog.”

“What did the school do?”

Blaine huffs. “They didn’t do anything. Remember, most everyone was gone, and to make it worse, it was Christmas. The kitchen staff had left a meal for us to have for dinner, but they all had the day off to spend with their families. The only one who noticed was Sebastian. When I didn’t show up to eat, Sebastian came to see what was wrong.”

“I think I know where this is going,” Kurt says. “You should have told me that Sebastian turned you.” Kurt’s trying to be sympathetic, but this is kind of a big deal. He always knew that Blaine and Sebastian were close, but the relationship between a vampire and the one who made him seems like more than that.

“What? No, Seb didn’t turn me, Kurt. But he saw how sick I was, and I only got worse over the next few days. He got in touch with a friend, a vamp who was a doctor a few towns over. And then they gave me the choice, such as it was.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“I was dying, Kurt. Feverish, dehydrated. Who knows if I understood what they were saying, what was going to happen to me if I accepted their offer? To be honest, I can barely remember it.”

“Wow.” The timer is going off in the kitchen, and Kurt gets up to rescue the cookies, although at this point they’re hardly the most important thing on his mind. “I don’t really know what to say. That sounds awful.”

“Yeah.” Kurt can hear Blaine get up off the couch. He imagines him standing at the window, looking out into the night.

“Honey, are you okay?”

“I’m fine.”

“I wish I was there right now. You don’t sound fine.”

“I – I am. Really. I just haven’t thought about it in a while. Sebastian and I talked about it once, years later. He still feels guilty, I think.”

“But you would have died, if he hadn’t...”

“Lots of people die.”

“Well, I’m glad you didn’t die.”

Blaine laughs then, soft and wobbly. “I’m glad I didn’t die, too.”

Kurt takes a deep breath, and the fragrance of the ginger snaps cooling on the stove hits him all at once. “Does Sebastian like cookies?”

“Pretty sure everyone likes cookies.”

“I think I’ll bring him some tomorrow.”


	17. Raw

Blaine is sitting in Daisy Johnson’s office again – well, Jemma’s office - and he’s getting impatient.

“There’s got to be something I can do. Kurt’s not going to be willing to hang out in Ohio forever.”

Blaine appreciated Kurt’s song, more than he can really process (he can still hear Kurt’s voice singing those words to him – he doesn’t want to ever forget them), and he believes him. Kurt’s not going to quit on him just because things are rough. But it’s still not fair to keep Kurt in exile. And Kurt has given him an ultimatum, of sorts – figure this out by Christmas. Which is only a week away.

Daisy turns her laptop towards Blaine, showing him a complicated looking bar graph. “Ever been to Topeka?”

Blaine frowns. “No.”

“Hunter hasn’t either. But it looks like he has. And a dozen other cities. Digitally, he’s covered his tracks like a pro. Nothing we’ve been able to find so far gives us any firm evidence of his location.”

“What about talking to his friends, associates, people that might know where he is?”

“Blaine, do you really think we haven’t done that?”

Blaine huffs and sits back in his chair.

“So what do we do?”

“We keep searching. And we wait.”

“Wait?”

Daisy closes her laptop and stands up. Blaine can’t help but wonder if she’s on her way to more important meeting, for a more important client. “Wait. If he’s serious, he’ll make another move.”

Blaine gets a sinking feeling in his stomach. “You mean wait until he attacks us again.”

Walking home, flanked by his SHIELD bodyguards, Blaine gets an idea. SHIELD may be great at all this sophisticated high-level spy work, but they’re not making any progress. Maybe what he needs is someone with a little less finesse, a bit more raw passion. He takes out his phone and makes the call.

“Santana? We need to talk.”


	18. Stir

Caroling is even more fun than Kurt had anticipated. In addition to a few people from the days when he was in Glee, there’s a group from just afterwards – Jane, and the twins, and a young guy that was in the Warblers the year of the fire. Most of the singers are current students, but their excitement is contagious. 

It’s nice to feel that youthful exuberance again. Kurt knows he isn’t old, by any reasonable calculation, but lately the stress of everything that’s been going on has been weighing him down. Tonight he’s happy to just sing, without an audience judging his every note, and enjoy the season.

After caroling they wind up at the house of one of the Glee club members, Tori, he thinks. She’s got a ranch house with a furnished basement that’s perfect for this kind of gathering, especially given the karaoke machine in the corner. 

Rachel, of course, is the first one to take the stage. She sings some obscure Broadway tune from one of her favorite up and coming artists, but it hardly matters that no one in the room has heard it before. She just belts it out with her trademark gusto and everyone cheers, blown away as always by her supersonic energy.

The twins sing together, and then Jane joins them. It’s clear the three of them are still close. Glee makes bonds that last, Kurt thinks, and it’s an amazing thing.

A tall kid with dreads goes next, singing “Stir It Up,” and the group goes wild. He’s clearly a fan favorite among the current students.

Next up is Sam. He sings a country song about holidays and whiskey, and it makes Kurt smile.

“Old flame?” Sebastian asks, coming up next to Kurt, his beer bottle swinging between his fingers.

“Sam?” Kurt starts to say no, and then remembers with a burst of amusement how he had wondered, way back when, if maybe there could be something between them. “Nah, not really. But he’s always been there for me, and Blaine.”

Sebastian nods. “Seems like a nice guy.” He looks around the room. “Pretty cool that your Glee club is still going strong.”

“There are actually three groups at McKinley now,” Kurt says. “The competitive show choir, the junior varsity level, and a women’s group. Sam led the program for a while, really amped it up.”

“You ever wish you’d stayed?”

Kurt turns to Sebastian. “Stayed in Ohio? Are you high?”

Sebastian laughs. “No, although I’m pretty sure those kids in the corner are.” He sighs and takes a swig from his beer. “It’s just that this life seems so comfortable. No one here is worried about bad reviews, or media stalking, or paparazzi shouting insults. Let alone a crazy vampire hunting them down.”

Kurt bumps his shoulder against Sebastian. “Hunter hunting us down. Very funny.”

“It’s not funny.”

Kurt takes Sebastian’s beer out of his hand and sets it down on the floor. “I know everything is dire and serious, and I appreciate your concern, I really do. But for a few more minutes, let’s have a good time, okay?” He gets the feeling Sebastian could use a little more joy in his life, and what could be more joyful than singing karaoke in a basement with the Glee club?

Sebastian just stares at Kurt, and then his gaze shifts to the front of the room, where a girl wearing a t-shirt that says “I Can’t, I Have Rehearsal” is waving Kurt over.

“Come on,” Kurt says, inclining his head towards the stage.

“You want me to sing with you?” Sebastian asks, astonished.

“Sure. Let’s show these kids how it’s done.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think Kurt and Sebastian sing?


	19. Talk

“Santana? We need to talk.”

The next day, Santana shows up at Blaine and Kurt’s apartment loaded and ready for bear. Her perfectly polished fingernails tap on the dining room table as she listens to what Blaine has learned from SHIELD.

“Before we start, anything else you want to say to me?”

Blaine is prepared for this. “I’m sorry,” he says, doing his best to sound contrite, “I should have kept you in the loop. We didn’t need to use SHIELD instead of you.”

Santana raises an eyebrow. “What? No – that’s crazy. You totally need SHIELD. I’m sneaky as hell, but I don’t have vampires and superheroes on my staff. I just meant that you didn’t even offer me some of Hummel’s delicious baked goods – where are they, anyway? They’re usually spilling over every countertop this time of year.”

“Um, Santana… Kurt’s in Lima.”

“That pit? Why on earth is he there? Is his dad sick?”

Blaine shakes his head. “No, we just wanted him to be safe.”

She makes a face, but then shrugs. “I guess it’s a little easier to guard him in the boonies. But it’s not as if Hunter can’t figure it out. He knows where Kurt grew up. Everyone does.”

“SHIELD thought that separating us would take some of the pressure off, but I’m still worried. That’s just another reason we have to do something soon. We can’t wait around anymore.”

“I agree. I’ve got an idea, but you’re not going to like it.”

“I’m pretty sure I’ve got the same one.”

They talk it through, and come up with a plan. Santana will reach out through a mutual acquaintance of Blaine’s and Hunter’s, an old vamp Blaine hasn’t spoken to in years, and propose a meeting of just the two of them. She will assure Hunter, using code words long ago established, that Blaine will abide by the rules of parlay, if Hunter and his people will too. 

“You know what parlay means, right, Santana? You’ll abide by it?”

“You really think Hunter will honor it? That he won’t still do his best to hurt you, no matter what fancy name you give your little date?” Santana scoffs. “You’d be a fool not to plan on capturing him. How else are you going to make sure he’s done with his vendetta?”

“I won’t violate parlay, Santana. And I trust Hunter won’t, either. This whole mess started when his reputation in the vamp community was damaged by the steroid scandal. He won’t risk an even bigger stain on his reputation. Vamps have been excommunicated for less. Parlay is serious.”

“That sounds fake, but okay.”


	20. Underline

Kurt squeezes his way through the seated patrons just as Blaine takes the stage. The cozy bar is packed, and Kurt feels fortunate to find a seat just where he wants it - away from the stage and with a column partially obstructing his view of Blaine – and therefore, Blaine’s view of him.

Watching his husband perform puts Kurt in his happy place, but he’s a little afraid that when Blaine notices his presence, the performance will come to an abrupt end. Luckily, the spell Blaine casts on his audience with his charismatic performance takes all of Blaine’s energy, and he’s unlikely to notice Kurt in the crowd while he’s still performing, especially since Blaine doesn’t expect him to be here.

Kurt had begged Sebastian to let him return to the city for Blaine’s last performance before Christmas, and to keep it a secret from Blaine. He knew Blaine would object. But Kurt was determined to see his husband perform, and be back with him before Christmas. It would be the very _best present_ for both of them (Kurt pictures these words underlined in silver magic marker, like in the Suzanne Vega song). To Kurt’s amazement, Sebastian had agreed, and had gotten the rest of the SHIELD team to agree as well.

Kurt can’t see Sebastian at the moment, but he knows that’s sort of the point. Kurt orders a beer and sits back to watch Blaine entrance his fans. It’s a rush every time.

Blaine sings a few standards at first, and then a holiday tune that gets everyone laughing (it’s a Sia song from a few years back, something about puppies… not your run of the mill Christmas carol). Then Blaine pauses, his fingers stilling on his strings as he looks out over the room.

Kurt thinks he’s been spotted, and he braces himself for Blaine’s response, but Blaine just smiles softly as he sets down his guitar and moves to the piano.

“The writer of this next song is a good friend of mine. I asked her recently if I could sing it, because it perfectly embodies the way I’ve been feeling lately, having to be apart from the love of my life. Being away from him, especially at this time of year, has been harder than I like to admit. But his love keeps me going, no matter where he is. Kurt, this is for you.”

Blaine starts playing the piano, and Kurt feels a flutter of excitement. He knows what’s coming.

_This is my winter song to you._  
_The storm is coming soon_  
_It rolls in from the sea._  
_My voice a beacon in the night._  
_My words will be your light_  
_To carry you to me._

Kurt knows he’s grinning like a fool, but he can’t help it. Blaine is throwing his whole self into his song, as he always does, his body moving in time to the music as he plays.

_This is my winter song._  
_December never felt so wrong,_  
_'Cause you're not where you belong;_  
_Inside my arms._

Cooper joins in with a soft harmony, but Kurt can’t take his eyes off Blaine. His smooth tenor soars across the room, ensnaring everyone it touches with the beauty of his voice and the power of the emotion behind it.

_I still believe in summer days._  
_The seasons always change_  
_And life will find a way._  
_I'll be your harvester of light_  
_And send it out tonight_  
_So we can start again._

Blaine moves out from behind the piano, and sings the end of the song without accompaniment. Kurt feels like his heart is about to beat right out of his chest.

_My love a beacon in the night._  
_My words will be your light_  
_To carry you to me._  
_Is love alive?_  
_Is love alive?_  
_Is love alive?_  
_Is love alive?_

When Blaine finishes singing the audience surges to its feet to applaud. Kurt starts to make his way forward, towards Blaine, but it’s tough going as everyone else seems to have the same idea. Suddenly he hears Blaine shout his name, and he thinks Blaine definitely sounds surprised – almost panicked, in fact, which is not at all what Kurt had been going for.

Then there’s another shout, and a scream, and Kurt has only a moment to wonder what in the hell is going on before everything goes black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blaine sings Sara Bareilles' Winter Song - if you haven't heard it, please go listen to it - it's so beautiful.
> 
> (And, um, I'm sorry about knocking Kurt on the head...)


	21. Variation

“How could you let Kurt come back here?” Blaine hisses at Sebastian when he enters the room. “How could you not tell me he was coming back to the city?” 

Sebastian doesn’t even try to defend himself, just walks up to Blaine and grabs him firmly by the shoulders.

“I’ll explain again if you want, killer. But right now, I need you to listen to me for a minute.”

“You have to find him!” Blaine feels sick, like his internal organs are dissolving. It’s only been a few hours since Kurt was taken, but he doesn’t know how he’s going to make it much longer, knowing Kurt could be injured, or dead. Hunter could be torturing him…

“I’m trying, Blaine, we’re all trying. But you’re the one who can find him.”

“What does that mean? SHIELD won’t even let me leave the building.” Blaine shoves Sebastian away. He wants to throw something, to hit something, but there’s not much in SHIELD’s fancy war room except high tech equipment. Even in his panic he knows that’s put to better use looking for Kurt.

“You can find him, Blaine, if you try. I know you can. It has to be you.”

Blaine stops his pacing and focuses on Sebastian, realizing that Daisy is there too, watching him curiously.

“Sebastian, what exactly do you mean?”

“Reach for him.”

“I don’t have that kind of power, Seb, you know I don’t.”

“But you can feel Kurt, right?”

“When he’s nearby, sure – in the next room, or down the hall-” Blaine’s voice breaks, but Sebastian doesn’t let up.

“Just sit down and try.”

Daisy pulls a swivel chair out for him, and Blaine sits. He’s not in any shape for this right now, but he knows Sebastian is right. He has to try. Blaine closes his eyes and clears his mind, reaching out for Kurt. Nothing.

“It’s not working.”

Sebastian looks like he’s going to chide Blaine for his poor attitude, but instead he sits down next to Blaine and takes his hand. “Try again.”

Blaine does, and is surprised by the increase in his power brought on by Sebastian’s energy. It’s a variation he hadn’t expected. But it’s still not enough.

“Sebastian, you’re barely older than me, and you’ve never been any good at this. How are we supposed to make this work?” 

“Your friend’s here,” Daisy interrupts. “Security is bringing him up.”

Blaine raises a questioning eyebrow at Sebastian.

“You’ll find out in a minute.”

It’s less than that before the door opens, and Wesley Montgomery walks in. He introduces himself to Daisy, then turns to Blaine and Sebastian, and for a moment, Blaine can see the echo of Wes’ hundreds of years on earth.

“Boys,” Wes says, blinking his eyes and once again looking like the thirty-something businessman whose façade he often assumes. “I hear you need some assistance?”

“You know where Hunter is?” Blaine blurts out.

Sebastian puts a hand on Blaine’s arm, and gives it a squeeze. “He doesn’t know. But he’s going to help you reach Kurt.”

Blaine sees the determination in Wes’ eyes, and feels almost ill with relief. Wes is the oldest vamp Blaine has ever been friends with, if you can even call it friendship. The most time they ever spent together was at Dalton, and even then, Wes had maintained a senior position to Blaine. But Wes is ethical and loyal, and, if the rumors are true, incredibly strong. If anyone can help Blaine in this miserable battle against Hunter, it’s Wes.

Wes pulls a chair over and sits down next to Blaine. He takes Blaine’s right hand, and Sebastian’s left. As soon as the circle is formed Blaine feels a surge of power, and he can tell Sebastian feels it, too.

“When this is over, we’re having a conversation,” Wes says grimly. “But for now, let’s find your mate. Blaine, you have to lead the way.”

Blaine closes his eyes and reaches out for Kurt. This time it’s like his mind is supercharged, his reach spreading away from the building at the speed of light. He finds Kurt almost instantly.

“Blaine?”

Kurt speaks aloud, in surprise, and Blaine doesn’t know what to do next. Not only did it work, but Kurt recognizes his mind’s touch. This has never happened before.

“Talk to him, Blaine. Not out loud – and tell him he doesn’t need to speak, either.”

“Kurt – it’s me. Are you okay? Tell me you’re okay – I’m so sorry – I never would have done it if I had any idea you would be here-“

“Blaine, please focus on our task,” Wes says firmly. 

But Blaine is crying now, tears running down his cheeks, and he only gets more worked up when Kurt doesn’t immediately respond.

“Kurt, this is Wes Montgomery. Please answer us – just think the words in your head.”

“Wes? What the hell is going on? Are you with SHIELD?”

“I’ll explain in a minute. But first, are you physically hurt?”

“No, just a headache and a few bruises.”

Blaine exhales sharply. “Thank God. Kurt…”

“Is Blaine okay?” Kurt asks. 

Blaine hears Sebastian sniffle next to him. “He’s just worried about you.”

“I’m fine, although a little dizzy,” Kurt says. “And cold. Any chance you can get me out of here?”

“That’s the plan, Kurt,” Wes says. “Are you alone?”

“There’s a guard that comes into the room to check on me every few minutes, but he just left, so yes.”

“All right, let’s run through some questions quickly. Do you know where you are?”

“Manhattan, not far from the bar. I wasn’t totally out when they took me away, and I sat up a few times during the ride. The floor of the car was gross. But then they put a bag over my head, so that’s all I’ve got.”

The sure way Kurt answers Wes’ questions calms Blaine. He can tell Kurt is stressed, on high alert, so to speak, but he couldn’t focus like this if he was badly injured.

“How long was it between when you left the bar and when you arrived where you are now?”

“Ten minutes? Maybe fifteen?”

“How many people are there?”

“I’m not sure. At least three or four, could be more. They all got quiet when they brought me in.”

“Have you been able to see anything of your current location?”

“It’s a restaurant, I think, but not one that’s currently in use. Italian, from the way it smells, or maybe they’re just rebelling against the garlic thing by overdoing it. They’ve got me in the kitchen, and it’s disgusting. Gordon Ramsey would have a field day.”

“You don’t have a bag over your head now?”

“No. I told them that I couldn’t be blindfolded, or restrained, or I’d pass out and stop breathing.”

This gives Wes pause. “Really?”

Kurt laughs out loud, then goes back to their silent conversation. “Well, I really _told_ them that. It’s not true, though.”

“Huh. Clever.”

“Wait,” Sebastian says, “you mean you aren’t tied up?”

“Nope, not at all. I’m just sitting here on this very uncomfortable chair with strict orders not to move, or else the guys with the big guns will whack me on the head again. And let me tell you, I’m not inclined to repeat that experience.”

“Kurt, you’re amazing,” Blaine breathes out.

“Have to admit, I’m impressed,” Sebastian agrees.

“All right, Kurt, well done,” Wes says. “We’re going to have to break the bond for a few minutes now, so that we can talk to SHIELD and get you out of there. Just keep doing what you’re doing.”

“Wait,” Kurt says, suddenly losing a bit of his bravado, “can I talk to Blaine first?”

“Of course, but quickly.”

“Blaine – thank you,” Kurt says.

“It wasn’t me, it was Wes. And it was my fault that-”

“I meant thank you for the song.”

Blaine has no idea what Kurt is talking about and for a minute is worried that his head injury is worse than he’s admitting.

“You’re my beacon in the night, too,” Kurt sends softly, and Blaine remembers.

“I love you,” Blaine thinks, pouring as much emotion as he can into the words.

“And I love you.”

“Okay, time’s up,” Wes announces. “Kurt, we’ve got to stop now, our connection’s about to give out. Don’t worry if you feel nauseous afterwards, that’s just an effect of communicating through the bond, it will pass. Got it?”

“Got it.”

Wes releases Blaine’s hand. Suddenly the bond is broken, and Blaine’s head is pounding like someone dropped an anvil on it. Blaine hears Sebastian stumble away and retch into the corner, and he barely keeps himself from doing the same.

“Could’ve warned us too, Wes,” Sebastian grumbles.

“I can’t believe you boys aren’t more practiced at this,” Wes responds. “But as I said, that’s a discussion for another time.”

Sebastian lurches back to the table and grabs a bottle of water, grimacing as he drinks. Then he squares his shoulders and sits down in front of a computer with Daisy. He shoots Blaine a look, radiating reassurance.

“You okay, Blaine?” Sebastian asks.

Miraculously, Blaine is feeling a lot less like he’s about to keel over. Speaking with Kurt – touching him, mind to mind – has calmed him considerably. And he should have known Kurt could take care of himself – he just hopes he can keep it up until they get there. “Yeah, I’m okay.”

“All right, let’s find Kurt.”


	22. Width

It doesn’t take long after that for SHIELD to find Kurt. Between the description Kurt gave them and the directional sense Wes got from speaking with him, it is only a few minutes before Daisy has identified a handful of likely locations.

There’s a flurry of activity in the room as agents file in and out, getting instruction from Daisy and last minute advice from Sebastian. Blaine tries to tune it out, not really wanting to know how many armed men and powerful vamps are going to be storming into the place where Kurt is being held. There’s too much potential for something to go wrong. Hunter is still an unknown in many ways, and if things go sideways, it could be Kurt’s life on the line.

Less than an hour later, Wes takes Blaine and Sebastian’s hands again. Blaine feels Wes’ power flow into him, and he channels it as they reach out to Kurt.

“Hi…” Kurt’s voice in Blaine’s head sounds weaker this time. “You’re back.” 

“We are,” Wes says.

Please, Kurt, hang on, Blaine thinks. 

“I’m doing my best,” Kurt replies, and Blaine starts, realizing that his thoughts truly aren’t his own at the moment.

“Kurt? What’s your condition? Have you been injured?” Wes asks, ridiculously calm, but Blaine can tell he’s concerned, too.

“I’m okay… just really cold. There’s no heat, and they took my coat.”

“It shouldn’t be long now,” Wes says. “We think we’re right outside the building you’re in.”

“Kurt – we’re almost there,” Blaine says, forcing himself to sound more confident than he actually feels. “You’re gonna be okay.”

“I’m going to need you to do something for me,” Wes says. “Are you still unrestrained?”

“Yeah.”

“When I tell you it’s time, I want you to get down on the floor and curl up against the wall? Try not to breathe. Can you do that?”

“What’s going to happen?”

“SHIELD’s going to pipe in some gas, and then come to get you,” Sebastian says. “The gas will throw them off, maybe even knock them out, depending on how much of it they breathe. It won’t hurt you if you breathe it, though, so don’t worry. Just get yourself out of the way first.”

“But Hunter doesn’t breathe.”

“The gas is for the goons. Agent May is going to take care of Hunter,” Sebastian says, a proud note in his voice. “Don’t worry about him.”

Melinda May is one of SHIELD’s fiercest warriors, and a vampire to boot. Blaine is pretty sure Sebastian has a crush on her. She hasn’t been involved with Blaine and Kurt’s case up until now, but apparently it’s time to call in the big guns.

“Kurt, it’s almost time,” Wes interrupts, as Daisy gives him a signal. “Ready?”

“Yes.”

They all wait, watching Daisy, who is concentrating on her comms. She finally nods.

“Kurt? Now.”

*****  
The headache from the bond breaking isn’t as bad this time, but it’s still a long moment before Blaine can see without spots in front of his eyes.

When his vision clears, he sees Daisy focused on her laptop. Sebastian is sitting next to her, looking a little green. 

“What’s happening? Did they find Kurt?”

“Not yet, but we know it’s the right place,” Sebastian says. “An old mafia haunt, apparently. SHIELD’s been there before. The strike team is in, and they’re taking down hostiles.”

“What about Kurt?”

Sebastian doesn’t reply, instead muttering into the comm unit.

“Hang in there and let them work, Blaine,” Wes says, giving him a stern look. But Blaine’s not much in the mood to be chastised. Kurt is in danger, and it’s all his fault. Wes can read him the riot act once his husband is safe.

It feels like years go by. Blaine thinks he would pray, if he still believed in that kind of thing. He realizes he’s praying anyway.

“They’ve got him,” Sebastian finally says, glancing up at Blaine. “They’ve got him now.”

“Can I…?”

Sebastian shakes his head. “He’ll be back here soon, Blaine. Come on, I’ll take you to medical.” Sebastian stands and holds out his hand to Blaine, although he’s still a little wobbly himself.

Wes starts to speak, but Sebastian turns to him and cuts him off. “Rain check, Wes?”

The look on Wes’ face softens. “Of course. Call my assistant, we’ll set up lunch in the new year.”

In the elevator, Blaine sags against the wall. “Thanks, Seb.”

“Sure. I mean, Wes is great and all, but I don’t think either of us need a lecture right now. I could practically see him getting out his gavel.”

“Not just for that.” Blaine puts a hand on Sebastian’s shoulder, and catches his gaze. “I’m very lucky to have a friend like you. Kurt and I both are.”

Sebastian looks away, but he’s pleased by the sentiment, Blaine can tell. “Same here.” They’ve been through a lot together over the years, Blaine and Sebastian, but nothing quite like today. Still, Blaine means what he said. He’s not sure how this would have gone without Sebastian, and his quick thinking. Blaine’s darn sure that SHIELD didn’t come up with the idea to get Wes to help out.

The elevator beeps, and they find their way to SHIELD’s medical center. Blaine waits impatiently in a small reception area while Sebastian tries to find out what’s going on. He’s momentarily distracted by the music playing in the background – Bowie’s _Width of a Circle._ Kind of an odd choice, but Blaine finds that he appreciates it more than the expected easy listening tunes. At least someone exercised some taste in making the playlist.

Sebastian returns, sitting down next to Blaine. “They don’t know much, except that he should be here soon.”

A few minutes later, a woman in a white coat comes out from the treatment area. “Mr. Hummel is in stable condition. You’ll be able to see him in a few minutes.” 

“That’s all she’s going to say? And how did he get by us?” Blaine asks, looking at the door where he and Sebastian came in.

Sebastian shrugs. “Emergency entrance? Secret corridor? Hell if I know. I’ve only worked at this place for a few years.”

“Just as long as it isn’t still infiltrated by HYDRA,” Blaine mutters. 

“Hunter isn’t HYDRA. He’s not nearly clever enough.”

“Fair.” And it’s a good thing, too. Blaine doesn’t want to imagine what it would have been like if Kurt had been kidnapped by someone competent.

Not long afterwards, a nurse comes out and brings Blaine into Kurt’s room. “He inhaled a lot of the gas,” she explains. “But he’s been waking up for a few minutes at a time, then dozing back off. It’s perfectly normal. He should be more alert in an hour or two. You’re welcome to stay with him.”

About time, Blaine thinks, pulling the chair by Kurt’s bed as close as he can get and settling in.

Kurt’s lying motionless, a small lump on the side of his head the only evidence that anything out of the ordinary has happened. That and the fact that he’s in a hospital bed, wearing a gown with little red and blue Captain America shields on it, and a sheet pulled up to his chest. There’s an iv in his left arm, so Blaine takes his other hand and holds it close. He runs his fingers over Kurt’s knuckles, then brings his hand to his mouth and presses a soft kiss to the palm.

“Blaine?” Kurt mumbles, his eyelids fluttering as he tries to open his eyes. “Blaine?”

“Shh, it’s okay. I’m here.”

“’m sleepy.”

“I know. You can keep sleeping, it’s okay. You’re back at SHIELD headquarters. You’re safe.”

“Sing to me. My song.”

Blaine snorts despite himself. “The one I was singing just before you got kidnapped?”

“Mmm, yeah. I like it.”

Blaine clears his throat and swallows hard. No one ever said that Kurt was easy to please, but he’s up for the challenge. He tries to bring back the feeling he had just the night before, when as far as he knew, Kurt was safely back in Lima, and Blaine’s only concern was pouring his feelings into his music.

“This is my winter song to you. The storm is coming soon, it rolls in from the sea. My voice a beacon in the night, my words will be your light, to carry you to me.”

Kurt slides back into sleep, but Blaine keeps singing. If it makes Kurt feel safe, he’ll never stop.


	23. Year

Kurt takes a long shower and rubs his hair dry. He rummages through Blaine’s dresser drawers, finding a pair of his sleep pants and a long-sleeved t-shirt to wear. He’s not in the mood for silk pajamas tonight.

Blaine is in the living room, sitting in the dark. Music is playing from their top-notch audio system, so clear that it sounds like there’s a concert going on right across the street. Kurt joins Blaine on the couch, pulling his legs up and lying down with his head on Blaine’s lap. He can tell Blaine is tense. Even his thigh muscles are tight.

But the music helps, as it always does. _Let us be lovers, we'll marry our fortunes together._ “Simon and Garfunkel?”

Blaine threads his fingers through Kurt’s damp hair, stroking gently. “Um-hm. The concert in Central Park, 1981. I was there.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. It was amazing. More than five hundred thousand people, just to listen to these two guys’ voices and a few guitars.” Blaine chuckles softly. “You wouldn’t have recognized me – my hair was as bushy as Art’s.”

They sit quietly for a while, and Kurt lets the soothing tones of Paul Simon’s voice quiet his mind. As song after song goes by, he feels his body relax, too.

Like a treasured memory, suddenly Kurt can see the scene. Thousands of people crammed into Central Park on a September night. Blaine happy, laughing and singing along with his friends. 

“You were there with Sebastian. And Cooper.”

“Yeah, I was. We had such a good time. Cooper was high as a kite, and Sebastian kept teasing him… wait, how do you know they were there?”

Kurt takes a deep breath and closes his eyes. He returns to that thought – Blaine’s memory – of the concert, and tugs a little on the connection.

“Kurt – I just _felt_ that,” Blaine says, pushing Kurt up so he can look him in in the eyes properly. “We’re bonded.” He grips Kurt’s biceps, and scans his face, nervous. “We’re really bonded, you to me as well as the other way around. It must have happened when I was searching for you.”

“I think it did.”

“But – I didn’t even ask you first.” Blaine’s face falls, and he starts to pull away, but Kurt grabs his hands.

“You didn’t have to ask.”

“Being bonded has more ramifications than you know, Kurt. Negatives, not just positives. If something happens to me, it will affect you, too.”

“Sebastian says that’s already the case with you, since you’ve been drinking from me so much.” Kurt sees the truth of this in Blaine’s eyes, and he gentles his tone. “Why didn’t you tell me, that it was hurting you? Being apart?”

“I didn’t even realize it until you went to Lima.”

“You need to tell me these things, Blaine.”

Blaine nods. “I know.” He’s keeping himself from saying more, so Kurt blurts it out.

“And I should have told you I was coming to see you perform last night.”

“You really should have,” Blaine says, sounding pained. “Kurt, you could have been killed. All because of what I set up with Hunter – I told him where I’d be, so we could meet afterwards.”

“I know.”

They fall silent for a long moment. Kurt reaches out for Blaine, wraps an arm around him and tugs him close. “What I don’t understand,” he says softly, stroking up and down Blaine’s arm, “is why you trusted him all of a sudden. After everything.”

“I invoked parlay,” Blaine says, his voice bitter. “And he agreed.”

“Oh.” Kurt huffs. “Wow. Guess he’s not going to improve his reputation in the vampire community any time soon.”

“Nope. Being behind bars for the next forever isn’t going to help either.”

Kurt leans back, shuffling them both until he’s lying down on the couch, Blaine tucked up firmly against his side. Blaine pulls a throw blanket over them, and snuggles in.

Kurt can feel Blaine relax, not just his body curling against his own, but his mind.

“I’m glad we’re bonded,” he whispers into Blaine’s messy hair. “I like it.”

Blaine doesn’t respond, so Kurt cuddles him a little closer, kisses his forehead. Blaine just digs his face into Kurt’s chest, as his shoulders start to shake.

“Blaine? What’s wrong?” Kurt shifts a little bit. “Hey, look at me.”

Blaine raises his head, but with only the dim light from the street outside illuminating the room, it’s hard to see his face. 

“Sweetheart? We’re safe. It’s all over. What’s wrong?”

Blaine just shakes his head and sags back down against Kurt, burying his face against Kurt’s neck. In the background, Paul Simon is now singing about the boxer. _He carries the reminders of ev'ry glove that laid him down, or cut him till he cried out, in his anger and his shame, “I am leaving, I am leaving," but the fighter still remains, mm-mm._

Kurt holds Blaine as he cries, wrapping his arms tightly around his shaking shoulders. When he calms, he stays tucked against Kurt, apparently not willing to leave the comfort of his arms. Kurt’s about to turn off the music and suggest they get into bed, when a more upbeat tune comes on.

_Slow down, you move too fast_  
_You got to make the morning last_  
_Just kicking down the cobblestones_  
_Looking for fun and feelin' groovy._

It seems to rouse Blaine, who sits up, rubbing his face and looking sheepish. “I’m sorry. I don’t know what came over me.”

“You’re probably still in shock.”

Blaine looks confused. “Me? I’m not the one that got knocked out and kidnapped and-” He stops, realizing the flaw in his argument. He may not have been in danger, but Kurt was, and that’s close enough. “Oh.”

“I think we’re both feeling a little tender tonight,” Kurt says, putting his hand to Blaine’s cheek. “Don’t be so hard on yourself, okay? Tomorrow’s Christmas. Let’s go to sleep, and see if Santa works his magic this year.”

Blaine raises an eyebrow at Kurt. “Santa?”

“Sure. Why not?”

Blaine sits up straighter. “We haven’t even hung up our stockings.”

Kurt can almost feel the hopeful thoughts Blaine is thinking. It’s a nice change from regret. He stands up from the couch and holds out his hand to Blaine. “It’s not too late. Want to give me a hand?”

Blaine stands and takes Kurt in his arms, pressing a heated kiss to his lips and then letting go with a little smack. “It would be my pleasure.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What can I say, Blaine is a Simon and Garfunkel fan...
> 
> We're almost to the end - thank you all for coming on this journey with me again. It's my fifth year doing Klaine Advent, I can hardly believe it :) (See how I even used the prompt there?) I very much hope you enjoyed this story!


	24. Zone

Cooper hosts their Christmas Day party, as he has ever since he bought a ridiculously large apartment on New York’s Upper East Side a few years ago. The place is decorated to the nines, evergreen boughs and gold ribbons draped on every surface, and more candles than even Kurt would have chosen. It’s just this side of ostentatious, but it’s a great setting for a festive gathering. 

Kurt is pleased to see that Sam made it to town for Christmas, although his current girlfriend isn’t with him. Sam confessed recently that he’s still pining for Mercedes, even after all this time apart. Privately Kurt thinks that Sam needs to move on, but every time he tries to have that conversation with Sam, Mercedes shows up for a visit, pulling at Sam’s heartstrings again. Chatting animatedly with Sam is Marley, wearing a lovely light blue dress that most people would save for the summer. Marley came to the city to go to NYU and never left. She seems to think of Blaine and Sam as goofy older brothers, which is fine with Kurt.

Santana is over by the bar, in the zone as she flutters her eyelashes at Brittany. Brittany is fluttering hers right back, seated on a stool across the counter from Santana, leaning on her elbows and twirling the stirrer in her glass. It’s been too long since he and Blaine have done a double date with the girls. Even though Kurt had nixed the whole “let’s celebrate our wedding anniversary together every year” idea, he wouldn’t turn down a nice dinner out. He makes a note to call Santana when she’s sober and set something up.

Over in another corner, Blaine is chatting easily with some of the SHIELD agents. Kurt had thought it was kind of strange to invite them, but Sebastian insisted that most of them wouldn’t have other plans, and apparently it was true. Agent May looks slightly uncomfortable, but her partner Coulson seems cheerful enough, wearing a dark red sweater over a plaid shirt, and happily drinking down Cooper’s spiced cider. Mack is still scanning the room suspiciously, and his frown increases when he sees that Daisy is headed to the bar. Kurt wouldn’t mind being a fly on the wall when Daisy and Santana get to know each other.

Sebastian comes out of the kitchen with another platter of exquisite desserts, and Kurt has to stifle a groan. Dinner was a luxurious spread - lobster bisque, roast filet of beef, veal tenderloin, whipped potatoes with truffle oil – and Kurt had eaten more than he cared to admit. Still, the mini-cupcakes look awfully good, he thinks, heading towards the buffet table.

“Here, you need this too,” Sebastian says, handing Kurt a tall glass of champagne. “It sets off the flavor of the raspberry violet ones.” Sebastian grins, pointing at a cupcake with delicate pink frosting and a tiny purple flower on top.

Sebastian steps away, and Kurt pops the cupcake into his mouth, following it with a sip of the cool champagne.

“Mmm, do that again,” he hears. Kurt turns around, but there’s no one there. Blaine, he thinks, looking for his husband.

He spots Blaine across the room, one hand on Cooper’s grand piano, the other holding a matching glass of champagne. Blaine looks stunning tonight, his curls lightly gelled, a crimson and gold bowtie a splash of color against his slim black suit.

“Take another sip,” Blaine says in Kurt’s mind. “Go on.”

This new ability of theirs is still a little strange to Kurt, but he’s not about to object, especially when Blaine is gazing at him like he’s far more enticing than the baby cupcakes. Kurt takes a long sip of champagne, tilting his head up and exposing his neck. Apparently it does the trick.

This time the voice in Kurt’s head is lower, and decidedly not safe for work. “Kurt,” Blaine breathes. “Want to taste you.” Kurt shivers as he feels the echo of Blaine’s lips on his skin, despite the fact that Blaine is still nowhere nearby.

“Blaine, what are you…?”

“Want to touch you, Kurt,” Blaine thinks at him, and Kurt shifts as a surge of arousal flows through him. He can almost feel Blaine’s hands on his body, running over his chest. His cock takes notice too, twitching in his wool slacks, and Kurt suddenly is blessed with the knowledge that Cooper has a very fine guest room, just up the stairs and down the hall.

When he gets there, Blaine pulls him inside and closes the door, raising an eyebrow as he turns the lock.

“You play dirty,” Kurt says, reaching for Blaine. Blaine lets Kurt pull him in for a kiss, a hand on Blaine’s cheek and another going to the small of his back. 

“Mmm, you taste just as good as I thought you would,” Blaine says, melting against Kurt. Blaine tastes like champagne too, and Kurt kisses him, deep and slow. 

Blaine is shuffling them towards the bed, shedding his suit jacket and tugging his bow tie off. The sound of the silk pulling through the collar of Blaine’s shirt makes Kurt pulse with anticipation, and he grins at Blaine and starts to work on the buttons of his shirt.

When Blaine’s chest is bare, Kurt runs his hands up and down his skin, ducking to suck a few kisses around his nipples. He’s supporting Blaine with a hand on his back, and Blaine arches into Kurt’s touch with a low moan. Kurt loves Blaine like this, languid and easy, and all Kurt’s.

Blaine reaches for the buttons on Kurt’s shirt and Kurt quickly helps him, pulling it off and crawling up on to the bed.

“We’re really doing this in Cooper’s guest room?” Kurt asks, as Blaine knee walks up next to him.

“We’re really doing this,” Blaine says. “That is, if you want to?” 

“Oh, I want to. Come here.”

Things heat up quickly, a round of kisses followed by a few moments of struggle to lose the rest of their clothes. Blaine shoves the bedspread out of the way and they slide between the cool sheets, their bodies pressed together from lips to toes.

Blaine reaches down to stroke Kurt, and it feels so good. Kurt closes his eyes and just lets himself feel for a minute. Then he lets his hands drift down until he’s cupping Blaine’s ass, and pulls him close, trapping Blaine’s arm between them.

“What do you want?” Blaine breathes out softly against Kurt’s ear. He frees his hand and brushes Kurt’s hair off his face, rubbing a thumb along his cheekbone. “Tell me, anything.”

Kurt finds Blaine’s eyes, and holds his gaze. “I want you to fuck me. And drink.” Blaine begins to protest, more words of apology, Kurt’s sure, but Kurt is done with that.

He puts a finger to Blaine’s lips. “I love you. All of you. And I’ve missed you.” He kisses Blaine, dirty and deep. Blaine’s fangs have just begun to drop, in anticipation of what might be coming, and Kurt runs his tongue over a sharp point, enough to draw a tiny bit of blood.

Blaine tastes it immediately and gasps. Kurt doesn’t let him break the kiss, and soon Blaine is sucking on his tongue, pressing his whole body against Kurt’s.

When Blaine pulls back, his pupils are blown. Kurt feels a surge of heated arousal, and he realizes it’s Blaine’s, echoing in his own mind. Pretty cool.

“My god, Kurt,” Blaine says, eyes wide. “What you do to me…”

“I’m actually looking forward to what you’re going to do to me,” Kurt prompts, flopping on to his back and pulling Blaine on top of him. “So get on with it already.”

Blaine grins, but then his face drops. “We don’t have any lube.”

This is indeed a hitch in their plans. They each rush to check the drawers in the bedside tables, but no luck.

“You’d think that Cooper would have these rooms better stocked,” Kurt grumbles.

Blaine sighs. “Oh well. Guess I’ll have to entertain you some other way,” he says, and slides down the bed, chin resting on Kurt’s naked thigh. “If that’s okay with you?”

Kurt may have had a tough couple of days, but he hasn’t lost all brain function. He’s not about to turn down a blow job from his dreamy husband, no siree. He tells Blaine as much, and good as his word, Blaine gets to work.

Sometime after Blaine has done the twirly thing with his tongue, and when Kurt is fucking down into Blaine’s throat, he remembers what the plan had been, and puts a careful hand on Blaine’s head. Blaine slides off his cock with an obscene pop, and gazes up at Kurt. His lips are swollen and red, and it’s all Kurt can do not to come just by looking at him.

Kurt tugs on Blaine’s arm and then they’re kissing again, Kurt slightly breathless but back in control. He reaches down and takes the two of them in hand, Blaine’s spit still coating his cock and providing a little lubrication. Blaine growls into his ear, running a hand down to squeeze his ass. Kurt keeps stroking them, loving how Blaine responds. When they are both hard and leaking, Kurt breaks the kiss and leans back against the bed, arching his neck in invitation.

Blaine finds his eyes, searching. Kurt holds his gaze until Blaine seems to find what he is looking for. Then, with a small smile of acknowledgement, Blaine begins to suck kisses along Kurt’s jaw and back behind his ear. Kurt shivers as Blaine worries the skin with his teeth, gentle at first and then harder. There’s a spot that always makes Kurt squirm, and today is no different. He’s close now, shuddering and trembling. Everything is rushing towards him, his balls tightening, when he feels Blaine bite.

Blaine had asked him once, what it felt like when he drank from him, and Kurt had just blushed and sputtered, unable to articulate it. It’s an exquisite feeling, pain and euphoria and the knowledge that as crazy and seemingly dangerous as this is, Blaine would never, ever hurt him. 

And this time he knows Blaine can feel the echo of his own pleasure, just as Kurt can feel Blaine’s, and the sensations are impossibly heightened. Blaine makes a sound in the back of his throat, surprised and pleased, and sucks hard against Kurt’s neck as they both come. Kurt can hear Blaine’s long, low whine, and he hangs on, riding the wave that crashes over them.

Kurt thinks he might have passed out for a minute or two, because when he opens his eyes, the blankets are tucked cozily around them both, and Blaine is gazing at him with a fond expression on his face.

“Wow,” Kurt says, suddenly a little shy. “That was amazing.”

Blaine nods. “Yeah. It was.”

Blaine’s skin is a little rosier than usual, like it gets after he drinks from Kurt. And his smile – his smile is as wide as the ocean. It’s been too long since Kurt’s seen his husband like this. 

“I love you,” Kurt says, pushing an errant curl off Blaine’s forehead. Blaine’s smile broadens, and he ducks in to place a kiss on Kurt’s lips, sweet and tender.

“I love you, too.”

“Wanna clean up and go back to the party?” Kurt asks. He can hear music from downstairs – the holiday tunes have given way to dance music.

Blaine blushes endearingly. “Um. Not really.” 

Blaine’s still feeling fragile, Kurt realizes. For all Blaine thought he was ready to show himself to the world, it turned out to be a lot harder than either of them had anticipated. Add to that what they had discovered about the strength of their bond, and all the possible consequences it might bring, and it’s been a rough month.

“Okay,” Kurt says simply, and wraps his arms around Blaine, laying his head down against him and holding him close. Blaine sighs and winds his arms around Kurt’s chest, his cheek pressed to Kurt’s heart.

If his husband needs to stay in bed and cuddle, then that’s what they’ll do. As often as necessary, for as long as they can. They’re in this together, and Kurt wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so ends Klaine Advent 2017! Please, if you enjoyed this story, drop me a comment and let me know. There aren't a lot of readers left in the Klaine fandom, and it is wonderful to hear from you.
> 
> Best wishes for a peaceful new year.


End file.
